Hybrid Lies
by GundamNymph
Summary: Draco is part human, vampire and selkie. Hermione and Ginny help him to survive the change he undergoes. Voldmort is rising. Love blooms. Harry and Ron TRY to deal with the new Malfoy. H/D G/H R/?
1. Train Ride

Title: Hybrid Lies  
  
Author: GundamNymph  
  
E-mail: runttie@cybertours.com (will be changing come mid summer)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, never did.  
  
Summary: Draco has to choose between destiny's, and I don't mean good and evil. Either path can kill him. Can Hermione's intellect save the day? Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny are caught up in it, not knowing about the Malfoy's history…H/D G/H  
  
A/N: I might write this with two endings, or just write another leech fic.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Draco stared at his parents from where he sat on the train. Another year at Hogwarts was about to begin. Another year of politics.  
  
His father turned, and walked back to the car. But Mrs. Malfoy stood there, gazing at him with a mother's tenderness. She was worried about him, and he knew why. He heard the door side open, but didn't even glance in that direction. He wanted to look at his mother for as long as possible, even though his eyes were already burning from the sunlight.  
  
She wouldn't be there to help him go through the change, and he would need all the help he could get. He was sixteen, and showing the signs of any teenage boy going through puberty. He also showed the signs of becoming something not entirely human…  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Hermione was there early. Harry and Ron hadn't arrived yet. She guessed something happened at the Burrow. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley must VERY glad that they now only had two kids going to school. Well, three, counting Harry who was practically family.  
  
So she boarded the scarlet train, and started looking for a place to sit. Some of them were already occupied, and since they preferred privacy, she looked for more empty ones. She found the first empty one, and juggling Crookshank's cage, opened the door. As she stepped inside, she almost dropped the cage in shock.  
  
There sat Malfoy, staring out the window. Alone. Where were Crabbe and Goyle? He didn't even seem to notice her entrance. Odd.  
  
She tip-toed up behind him, and looked out the window, just in time to see his mother. Another thing that amazed her, was that Mrs. Malfoy didn't look like she had dung under her nose. At the moment, she looked like a normal mother, seeing her child off.  
  
The older woman glanced at Hermione, smiled, then waved to her son before walking off. Little did she know that Mrs. Malfoy was hoping that Hermione could help her son.  
  
A mewing hiss startled both Hermione and Draco. For the first time, he turned to see who entered his compartment. He looked wearily at her, his face drawn and pale.  
  
"What do you want Granger?" There was no spite in his voice.  
  
"Are you okay, Malfoy? You don't look so good."  
  
"You sure know how to compliment a guy. Where's Potty and Weasel?"  
  
"Not here yet. Something must have come up."  
  
Draco looked as if he were about to say something, but a yowl interrupted him. Crookshanks was NOT a happy camper. She looked to see that she had closed the door, before opening the cage. An orange blur stormed out of the cage, and circled the room a few times before calming down.  
  
The cat eyed both Draco and Hermione, before leaping up onto Draco's lap. The large ginger cat sniffed him, circled him, before coming to the conclusion that he was okay. He then sat up against the pale boy's lap, and commenced cleaning.  
  
A silver blond eyebrow went up. "I didn't know you had a cat, Granger. Makes you seem more human."  
  
"You talking like that, makes YOU seem PARTLY human."  
  
Hermione watched as he frowned at that comment, and started to pet the cat with long slender fingers. "You don't know how right you are, Granger."  
  
"I didn't know you were a cat person." His silvery blues flickered over to her.  
  
"Your not suppose to." He said almost lazily.  
  
Hermione raised an arched eyebrow. Sometimes, he acted like a cat himself. He glanced away.  
  
"So, tell me. Has Weasel or Potter grown at all? It was quite hilarious last year, to see you towering over them."  
  
Hermione felt a small smile on her face. She giggled, as she glanced out of the window.  
  
"I haven't seen them all summer, but according to Mrs. Weasley, Ron grew some. And Harry is as tall as him now." She had had a growth spurt last summer, that left her friends in the dust.  
  
As she turned back, to look at him, she caught a look of wonder on his face.  
  
"You know Granger, I think that's the first time I heard you giggle."  
  
She blushed at the inquiring look he sent her."  
  
"I don't think you noticed Malfoy, but I AM a girl."  
  
"Does this mean you're to become a brainless git like Parkinson, or Brown?"  
  
She rolled her eyes, and then noticed he was smiling, ever so slightly. It was her turn to be surprised.  
  
"Malfoy-"  
  
She frowned in concern as Draco suddenly doubled over in a spasm, gasping for breath. She got up from her seat, and knelt in front of him. She felt his forehead as he went through another spasm, and was surprised at how cold it was. She took his pulse to find it extremely slow. Crookshanks stopped licking himself to glare at Draco. He sat up, and put a demanding paw on the 'humans' leg. "Malfoy? What's wrong?!"  
  
It was then she heard a slight hissing noise. She sent a look to Crookshanks, as if to say, now is NOT the time. But the cat sent a look, saying it wasn't him. It was then she realized it was coming from the blond in front of her. She held back falling locks of pale hair, and gasped.  
  
Draco's skin was almost translucent, and she could trace veins with her fingertips. His eyes were shut tight against his cheek, and his mouth was open still gasping for air. He was trying to say something, "Drag…fusion…". All of a sudden, the door slid open with a crash. Hermione turned to see an alarmed Harry, Ron and Ginny.  
  
"Herm, what's going on?"  
  
"Did he DO anythi-"  
  
"Ginny! Get my bag by the cage! Ron, shut up and close the door. Harry, help me to lay him down." As Ginny made a grab for the backpack, Ron and Harry stared at her with bewildered expressions.  
  
"NOW." That got them going. Ron closed the door, and slid the shade down. Harry crossed over to where she was, and helped her to move Draco into a laying position. As Hermione brushed back more strands of hair, Harry and Ginny saw his face.  
  
"What in bloody hell is going ON, Hermione?"  
  
But she didn't answer him right away. Instead, she rummaged through her bag and pulled out a bag and a book. She quickly turned to a page, and scanned it, eyes widening. She put her fingers on his shut eyelids, and managed to pry them open. There were three shocked gasps.  
  
His eyes were a pure silver, and the pupils were dilated to the point where only a ring of that silver showed. Seeming to come to a conclusion, she set the book up against the prone figure, and dug around in her bag. Ginny stared a moment longer, before helping her.  
  
The boys stared in astonishment. Ron sat where Hermione had been moments before, and Harry knelt next to Draco's feet. They watched as Hermione pulled out a few bags and Ginny pulled out a phial filled with red liquid. Ginny uncorked the glass phial, and held it near Draco's nose. Harry could smell the fumes from here. It had a sickly sweet odor.  
  
Hermione was crushing something in a mortar with a pedestal, while consulting the book in front of her. Draco's eyes seemed to focus a little, and Hermione added water to the mixture. The train below them jerked as it started off. Ginny looked at Harry, as she continued to wave the phial under Draco's nose.  
  
"Lock the door." He did so.  
  
Finally, the paste reached the right consistency, and Hermione rolled it in a small leaf of sorts, before putting it in Draco's mouth. The silver eyes blinked, as the pupils shrank to normal size. Then, slowly, he began to chew, and then swallowed. Shortly afterward, he passed out, as his eyes began to gather some blue in them.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione's pale face.  
  
"What happened just now?"  
  
"I…think it would be best, for Dr-Malfoy to explain."  
  
"WHAT were you doing in here any ways?" Hermione sent a sharp glare to Ron.  
  
"You're NOT my keeper, Ronald Weasley. I was in here having a civilized conversation with him, when he got the attack. Ginny, how did you...?"  
  
"I…ah, like to read a lot of fiction. Sometimes I write stories, and I need to look up information. The story I am working on now…is about vampires, a banshee, dragons, and some OTHER races. Very complex."  
  
Ron and Harry knew they were missing something by the way the girls were looking at each other. They finally settled down for the long trip to Hogwarts. Ron and Harry played wizard chess, as Hermione and Ginny continued their ministrations. Draco stayed like that for the rest of the trip, but his breathing started to get better. By the time they reached the castle, he was sleeping deeply, and the girls looked tired.  
  
Hermione sent up emergency sparks, as the teachers came to gather the students. 


	2. Hospital Wing

Title: Hybrid Lies  
  
Author: GundamNymph  
  
E-mail: runttie@cybertours.com (will be changing come mid summer)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, never did.  
  
Summary: Draco has to choose between destiny's, and I don't mean good and evil. Either path can kill him. Can Hermione's intellect save the day? Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny are caught up in it, not knowing about the Malfoy's history…H/D G/H  
  
A/N: I might write this with two endings, or just write another leech fic.  
  
I have an art gallery (mainly anime, LOTR and fanart) where my character kitties are. So far, there is a Draco kitty, but no other Harry Potter kitties. Some are in the making as we speak. The address is:  
  
http://photos.yahoo.com/gundamnymph  
  
Any requests? Leave it in a review and we'll see. The kitty waiting list is at the bottom.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Draco slowly began to break the surface of his nightmarish dreams. It was a dark sluggish sea that pulled at him, but he finally broke the surface. Silver tinted blue eyes wearily opened to the dim room.  
  
"It's good of you to join us, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Something glinted in the blurring of his vision, and as it all focused, he saw half-moon glasses.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
"Well, your memory seems to be fine. Can you tell me what you remember before passing out?"  
  
"I was…talking to…Hermione Granger?"  
  
"Are you asking me, or telling me?"  
  
Draco, feeling better, began to sit up. His whole being felt sore. Especially his veins. His head throbbed in tune with the burning in his skin, eyes and veins. He, apparently, had another attack.  
  
"I was talking to…you!" He suddenly realized that Hermione was right there, sitting on the other side of the bed. There was a solemn expression on her face. She managed to give him a half smile.  
  
"Wha…What's going on?"  
  
Dumbledore exchanged a glance with Hermione.  
  
"I…think…Mr. Malfoy, that you already know that. Your body is going through a change…it happens to all-don't worry, none of this goes past Miss. Granger and myself. Oh! And Miss. Weasley of course." He changed direction mid-sentence at Draco's horrified expression.  
  
"Granger AND Weasley knows?!"  
  
"Don't worry, we're keeping our mouths shut. Not even Harry or Ron know. Though, I DO warn you, not to say anything to arouse their suspicions. They were present when Ginny and I gave you the Dragon's blood with the infusion of the nightshade, moonsbane, and Ackihai seed." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Simple. Ever since last year I've been reading up a lot on DADA books. And Ginny's been into reading a lot of fiction, and has been reading up on the subject for her novel."  
  
Draco took this all in. The pain was still there, and it was beginning to constrict his lungs again. If it weren't for the fact the pain was making his brain not function, he wouldn't have had to ask Hermione. He already knew about Weasley's book. He had established a truce with her last year, and had a secret friendship with the youngest Weasley. They could understand one another. Then there was the fact Hermione was a know-it-all, the worst kind.  
  
"Here Mr. Malfoy, this should help you." Draco took the medicine from Dumbledore, and swallowed it without water. A sudden, horrifying thought struck him.  
  
"You haven't owled my parents, have you?!"  
  
"No, not yet." Dumbledore peered at the pale boy, curious.  
  
"Don't. They can't know."  
  
"But, doesn't make sense Draco. They had you, didn't they? They should already know that-"  
  
"That's not all." He hugged his knees as the pain ceased, and stared off into space.  
  
The Headmaster and student shared another worried glance.  
  
"What do you mean, that's not all."  
  
Draco took a deep breath. "Is it sound proof in here?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "No one can here us."  
  
"Every one knows the Malfoy's history. Well, the people close to the family, any way. There were a few vampires back aways in the bloodline. Every descendant from that bloodline goes through a change during puberty. We are actually able to become a full vampire, if we do certain things. Or perform certain rituals."  
  
Hermione nodded her understanding, paling slightly at the thought of blood. Then her mind got a bit distracted as Draco took a moment to steady his breath. She blushed at the thought of HIM drinking blood.  
  
He was still very pale, but it suited him. His silvery blond hair grew past his ears a bit, and was no longer tamed by gel. It created a curtain around his face now, as he leaned forward. He was slender, but not lacking in the muscle department. She couldn't believe she was checking out her former enemy at a time like this!  
  
But, he WAS hot. Extremely good-looking. She just hadn't thought about it before, because…he used to be known to her as: ArchEnemy Malfoy. But here…now…he was just Draco Malfoy. She wondered how Ron or Harry would look if she saw them that way: take a step back away, to look at them through a clear glass. Hmm…  
  
Dumbledore sent her a look that bordered on amusement. She blushed, realizing she had been staring at Malfoy. The boy was beginning to speak again.  
  
"My mother knew about the Malfoy's when she married him, but she still went through with it. She shouldn't have, because it would have been crossbreeding, but she was in love with my dad."  
  
"Crossbreeding of WHAT?" Hermione asked, worried and curious. Crossbreeding between races was NOT a good idea. Most offspring never made it through puberty.  
  
"Selkie."  
  
"What generation?"  
  
"My mother had a selkie mother, and a human father."  
  
Hermione's eyes flickered to Dumbledore, but snapped back to Draco as he began to speak.  
  
"My mother is pretty sure of what my father is, but no one has told her to confirm her suspicions. My father doesn't know about my mother, so HE thinks my transformation will come off fine."  
  
"Transformation? So your going to become a vampire?"  
  
"He wants me to. Thinks I'm a bleeding heart, and feels I could use the added brutality."  
  
"But…you don't want to?"  
  
"Granger, just because I ACT like an ass to you, DOESN'T mean I am one."  
  
"Tell me, why DO you act like an ass? Bad breeding? I thought the Malfoy's pedigree was the BEST."  
  
"Well, it just doesn't seem that way, DOES it Granger? I don't even want to know what my 'father' will do when he finds out his SON is a MUTT. Probably feel the need to put me out of my misery."  
  
"I don't think your father is THAT cruel, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Draco glanced at Dumbledore through his fingers which cradled his face. Then he looked back at his sheets.  
  
"You're right. But Voldemort is. He would either see me as a weapon for destruction, or a flaw in the bloodline, and kill my mother and I."  
  
Hermione stared at him, amazed. Draco was on the verge of telling them about the Death Eaters. He had mentioned Voldemort's name, without fear, something not even HIS followers dared. He was practically admitting his and his fathers involvement with Voldemort's inner circle.  
  
He was acting totally out of character. But as she studied his shaking frame, that was hardly surprising. He ran a hand through his silky hair. It looked so soft…OKAY, don't go there. Hermione dragged herself out of her thoughts.  
  
"Draco? Is there anything you need tell us so we can help you?"  
  
Tinted blue eyes stared at her in shock.  
  
"What? Just because we're enemies DOESN'T mean I'm not going to help you."  
  
His eyes narrowed. "That's not it. I expected as much from a Gryffindor. You called me by my given name."  
  
Hermione blushed, before managing to roll her eyes. "I didn't think you would notice. I only have been calling you that way since before we left the train. Took you long enough."  
  
"Only Parkinson and my father call me that."  
  
"Well, I hope it's not too much of a shock to your system, because I suggest we call a truce."  
  
"A truce?"  
  
"An excellent suggestion, Miss Granger. If she and Miss Weasley are going to be working with you, fighting will not assist you. This is a very delicate matter, as I am sure you are both aware of. You have already called a truce with Miss Weasley, have you not? Another shouldn't hurt."  
  
"How did YOU know?" Draco asked, mouth hanging open. Dumbledore gave no answer, but smiled. There was a certain twinkle in his eye. Draco glared at the Headmaster, wondering, but it was at that time that the medication's side affects began to take place. His eyes began to droop.  
  
"Fine. Gra…Hermione?" The girl tried hard not to blush again, as she took Draco's outstretched hand, and shook it. Immediately, he settled down into the blankets, and fell asleep.  
  
"Well, Miss Granger, we may still be able to catch a late dinner. I will have Professor Snape send you the Passwords to the Slytherin Common Room, in case of emergencies. But ONLY emergencies. I will give you and Miss Weasley some passes to use, so that you may freely walk about the castle, for research. Do not abuse the privilege. As it is, I just may give Mr. Malfoy his own room. I feel he may need it. I will send further information tomorrow."  
  
PLEASE at least say hello in a review, so that I know your reading!  
  
******  
  
Kitty waiting list as of May, 3 2002.  
  
Draco and Hermione Haldir Buffy Catalina Storm  
  
Hermione Arwen Willow Rogue  
  
Ginny (two types) Elrohir and Elladan ShadowCat  
  
Harry Sam Mystique  
  
Harry and Ginny Legolas (#2) **************  
  
Ron Princess Buttercup  
  
Draco Vs. Harry  
  
The making of these kitties were inspired by Ghost's Anime Kitties website, which is located at  
  
www.angelfire.com/anime/artz.index.html 


	3. Control

Title: Hybrid Lies  
  
Author: GundamNymph  
  
E-mail: runttie@cybertours.com (will be changing come mid summer)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, never did.  
  
Summary: Draco has to choose between destiny's, and I don't mean good and evil. Either path can kill him. Can Hermione's intellect save the day? Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny are caught up in it, not knowing about the Malfoy's history…H/D G/H  
  
A/N: I might write this with two endings, or just write another leech fic.  
  
I have an art gallery (mainly anime, LOTR and fanart) where my character kitties are. So far, there is a Draco kitty, but no other Harry Potter kitties. Some are in the making as we speak. The address is:  
  
http://photos.yahoo.com/gundamnymph  
  
Any requests? Leave it in a review, or e-mail me.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Really, Ginny, what's going on?"  
  
The red head pointedly ignored her brother's interrogation, as she had since she realized he wouldn't take no for an answer. She looked over at Harry.  
  
"Harry? Please pass the mint chocolate chip?"  
  
Harry did so, but Ron intercepted the plate of ice cream blocks, and held it above his petite sister.  
  
"No more munching till YOU tell me what's going on."  
  
Harry saw the fire glint in Ginny's eyes, and elbowed Ron in the side.  
  
"Stop it Harry."  
  
Ginny stood, and glared at her brother.  
  
"IF I were you, I'd pay attention to your best friend. He'll keep you from making a fool of yourself."  
  
"All I want to know is what's going on? Is that so much?"  
  
"YES! It's Malfoy's business, not yours. Your acting like a girl, Ronald Weasley, trying to gossip behind someone's back. You want to know so much? Ask Malfoy or Dumbledore, but leave me and Mione alone! Ice cream, now." Ginny held out her hand in demand.  
  
"Ginny, tell me now, or I'm telling Mum about those books you've been reading."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, and pinched the bridge of his nose. Ron was a really good friend. Loyal, too. But he was a bit pigheaded and stubborn. He himself had known to stop asking Ginny after she pleaded with him to stop.  
  
"Ron you ass! Stop acting immature for ONCE in your life."  
  
"Oh, that's bloody RICH, coming from you. Now-"  
  
"Oooh, your such a Dorque!" (DOOR-KAY)  
  
"Excuse me!? Wait till Mum hears about your lovely little tongue."  
  
"Well, it will just prove that I'M the brighter child! A Dorque is a type of imp, you git."  
  
Ginny Weasley may not have grown much over the summer when she was in France with a friend, but she had begun to fill out. He watched as she put her hands on her hips, and started a stare down with her brother. It was a comical sight actually. Kind of cute, too.  
  
Harry sat up straight in his seat. Where had THAT come from. The Gryffindors around the table were beginning to take an interest in the fight, and once again Harry felt like the center of attention. He HATED it. Ginny and Ron continued to pass insults.  
  
He stood, ready to take the ice cream from Ron himself, but Ginny was already taking action. She took Ron's own plate, filled with bread pudding, and threw it in his face. As he dropped the chocolate mint chip in shock, she grabbed it and sat on Harry's other side. Now they had the full attention of the Gryffindor table, and some of the others.  
  
Harry sat down with a thump, next to her, as she calmly served herself. She ignored the stares as she ate her ice cream. Harry mimicked her and began to eat his own coconut ice cream. He could feel the blood raising to his cheeks.  
  
Ron seemed to be getting over the shock. He turned to glare at his sister, and picked up some pie. Just as he threw it at her, a 'concerned' teacher came over, in time to see Ginny dodge it.  
  
"WEASLEY! Twenty points from Gryffindor, and I better not see you do that again." But Snape's tone said he very much indeed wanted to see him do it again. The sputtering red head sat down in shock, as the tall professor glided away. Then he sank down in his seat, crossed his arms, and looked very much like a child.  
  
Harry and Ginny looked at Ron, and coughed just in time to hide their laughter.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Hermione found them like that. She entered through the great doors, the same time Dumbledore arrived at the entrance near the head table. She stopped a few feet away from the table, to stare openly at Ron's face. Harry and Ginny were exchanging a glance. She raised an eyebrow at them.  
  
"And WHAT has been going on?"  
  
"Ron tried to get information from Ginny, and you know how stubborn they both are."  
  
Hermione looked at Ron again. Then she started laughing. Ron slowly turned as red as his hair. Hermione sat down next to Ginny, and a meal appeared on her plate. She ate it with astonishing speed.  
  
"Hey Mione, where's the fire?" Ginny asked with a grin.  
  
"In the library, after dinner." Came the reply followed by a pointed look.  
  
"Oh." Ginny said, eyes widening with realization. She finished her ice cream, Hermione skipped desert, and they were off to the library. They left behind a bewildered Harry, and a grumpy Ron.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Okay girl, what's the full scoop?"  
  
"Wait until we get there. Oh, and Dumbledore gave us these so we could do research." She handed a pass to Ginny. Ever since the girl came back from France with her American Pen Pal, she and Hermione had been friends. Ginny had gained self-confidence, and her hyper American friend had rubbed off on her a bit.  
  
They entered the empty library, and Hermione lead them to a place far in the back. Ginny looked in wonder at all the shelves. She spent a lot of time in the library reading, but she was always awed by how big it was. They could fit her house in here with no problem. Ginny started talking to Mione as they reached a hidden alcove.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Okay, it turns out we were right about him being a vampire. Well, partly. He's not a full one, and he would have to go through a ritual to do so. His father wants him to, but HE doesn't. It ALSO turns out that Draco's Nana was a Selkie."  
  
Ginny's sparkling eyes went round. "But, that's dangerous! If both of his heritage's tried to change him at the same time, it could pull him apart. Literally! What was his father THINKING?! Mar…Don't tell me his mother didn't tell his father?!"  
  
"She didn't. So his father doesn't know about that part. Draco's afraid of what might happen if his family finds out. His mother knows, though. Professor has given us special privileges to help him. He's going to send some more instructions in the morning. He's thinking about giving Draco his own room, so the transformation would be secret. I don't think I understand. I guess…"  
  
"You saw him on the train. And that was just the beginning. It will take a while to find something to help him, and in the meantime, he's bound to wake up screaming in pain every other night."  
  
Hermione looked at her friend's concern, with a wistful expression.  
  
"I don't envy him. I have a feeling that when this is all over, though, that he'll go back to his old self."  
  
"And what IS his old self, Hermione? I was friends with him last year, and he was able to tell me some stuff."  
  
"Ginny, the Professor told me about that. But, just because Draco told you stuff, doesn't mean-"  
  
"I know what you're going to say. He didn't JUST tell me things, he SHOWED me. Last year was a tough time for me, and I didn't have many friends. One night, something happened, and we found we had stuff in common. It turns out, HE was having an even tougher time than I was, and I tried to help him through it. Helping him strengthened me. He was brainwashed, Hermione. He grew up in a manor, with a Death Eater for a father, Death Eaters as 'mentors', and Voldemort as an uncle. His mother couldn't say much, but she was a life line, until it was taken away from him."  
  
Hermione stared at the girl in worry. She was beginning to see a new side of Ginny, and Draco.  
  
"What do you mean, SHOWED you?"  
  
"He…You won't tell any one?"  
  
"No. This is between you and me."  
  
"The Death Eaters took their anger out on him, to keep him 'in line'. You know how proud he is, and how stubborn. Apparently he showed no respect for Voldie. They would beat him, then heal him before he had to go back to school. But where there were deep cuts, they left small scars, and I could see the new ones. Draco used to…cut…himself to feel he had SOME control over his life. I once walked in on him doing it. I've seen him cry only once, the rest he just keeps inside. If it weren't for Neffy, I would have gone over to his house to see if he was okay."  
  
Hermione's face was pale when Ginny glanced at her, and her mouth hung open in horror. She was trying in imagine what her life would feel like, going through what Draco had. Tears filled her dark blue eyes.  
  
"It makes you respect him, doesn't it? He lived through all of that, and managed to stay the same guy. He kind of reminds me of Harry. Both wouldn't admit to be brave, or being a hero, but they are."  
  
Hermione blinked her tears away, and cleared her throat, "Okay, I think it's time we started to study. I'll get some books on vampire's, you can look up Selkies. And if you find any hybrid books, bring them over."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Draco braced himself as he felt another attack coming. He could always tell the difference between attacks: when his skin crawled and itched with pain, it was the selkie in him; when his veins and brain constricted, it was the vampire side. Right now, every muscle in his body was cramping to extremes, and his veins burned as if on fire.  
  
He cried out, gasping, but in too much pain to scream. He knew what this was, but he shouldn't be having it. It was bloodlust. But only full vampires should be feeling this, right?  
  
His fingers clawed at the sheets, ripping them and his nails to shreds. The minimal pain didn't even register in his mind. There were two things that could stop this: death or blood.  
  
A rage build up in him at such a horrible choice, and it managed to break through the pain.  
  
He screamed.  
  
Not a girlie high pitched scream, but one that was raw, hoarse and full of power. He didn't know it, but Hermione and Ginny could hear him from the library, and they could feel their blood curdle.  
  
He stopped screaming, only to continue again. And again. And again…  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Hermione and Ginny reached the hospital wing right before Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore and Filch did. Madam Pomfrey was up against the wall across from Draco, paler than a ghost.  
  
Draco was writhing like a wild animal with rabies. His torn and bloody sheets were on the floor, his hospital gown was hanging off of him, revealing boxers and the bed below him was beginning to fall apart. Dumbledore told Pomfrey to go outside and prevent Filch from coming in. She did so happily.  
  
Hermione and Ginny inched up to Draco, fearful of him. "What the HELL is going on?" Asked a scared Hermione.  
  
"It's bloodlust…but that's impossible." Ginny said with horrified wonder. She finally reached Draco, but Snape grabbed her arm to pull her away.  
  
"Foolish girl! You'll get yourself killed!"  
  
"He needs a donor, a LIVE donor. You going to volunteer?" She asked with determination glaring in her eyes. Snape narrowed his eyes, and opened his mouth to say something when Dumbledore cut him off.  
  
"Grab his legs Severus!" As soon as Snape did so, Dumbledore grabbed Draco's arms before the boy could inflict too much damage. "Miss Weasley, are you sure you're willing?"  
  
Ginny nodded, looking at Draco. She could now see his face. His eyes were pure silver again, veins crossed over his pale skin, and fangs bit into his lower lip in pain.  
  
Hermione came up from behind her, "The best point to use in this situation, would be the wrist." The brunette shook with fright, but managed a steady voice.  
  
Ginny nodded, and placed her right wrist over his mouth. She almost howled in pain as teeth savagely bit into her soft skin. Tears came to her eyes, and she felt Hermione take her other hand. She could feel his mouth moving against her skin, sucking at the life giving blood in her wrist.  
  
Finally, the pain subsided as Draco began to lose the lust. His teeth unhooked from her skin, but he continued to drink. He had almost finished when he opened his eyes. His blue eyes stared in horror at Ginny. His free hands swatted her arm away weakly. "What the hell did you just do, Weasley?" He managed to croak.  
  
"I just saved your life, so shove it, if you can't handle it."  
  
He looked up at her again, and took in the pale skin and the way she trembled. Dumbledore found Pomfrey's supply of chocolate, and gave some to the girls. He was just about to hand some to Draco, when he fell out of bed, and made a weak crawl for the bathroom. He didn't make it in time, but Hermione had a bin under his mouth in time to catch the vomit.  
  
She held back his silver-blond hair, as he heaved into the small bucket. There weren't many lights on by the window, and the moonlight fell on them, making Draco's skin glow. She could make out some of the scars Ginny mentioned. They were nearly invisible against the fair skin. Once again, Hermione tried to clear her thoughts, but this time she couldn't.  
  
His skin was beautiful, even with the hairline scars, and covered the muscle he had grown over the summer. He must have been practicing Quidditch, she thought with a slight blush. His slender figure trembled with the effort of throwing up some blood and the leftovers of his hourly medications. It was amazing how Ginny's blood was instantly dissolved into his system.  
  
She set down the bucket, as he calmed down, and used that free hand to rub his bare back. Ginny sat unsteadily next to her on the marble floor, fixing his gown. She had gotten a damp cloth, and was now wiping his sweaty face with it.  
  
"I'll get Poppy." And Dumbledore exited, leaving the girls with Snape. As the door opened and shut behind him, they could hear a crowd outside.  
  
Snape walked over to a bed, and stripped it of the blanket, before settling it over Draco's shoulders. Then he went over to a closet of supplies, and disappeared inside. Draco had settled down a bit, and now had his head laying in Hermione's lap, with Ginny holding his hand.  
  
Dumbledore came back in with the nurse trailing behind him. Pomfrey instantly went to work on the cuts on the headmasters face and arms, a result of Draco's bloodlust. When Snape came out holding a smoking goblet, she treated him as well. They helped Draco onto a new bed, and Snape gave him the goblet to drink. The boy drank it, wincing as it went down. Soon, he was asleep again. Hermione swung wide eyes to Dumbledore.  
  
"I think it would be best if you gave him that room, Professor. And maybe you could give selective people a device that would tell us when he's having a fit."  
  
"I agree Miss Granger. But what surprise me, is why he didn't attack? How long was he in that condition, Poppy?"  
  
"He was like that when I got here, Headmaster. He was like that for at least fifteen minutes." She said, as she treated Draco's wounds.  
  
"Hmm. Miss Weasley?"  
  
"He's stubborn, sir. If he thought he might hurt someone he cared about, he would have resisted until it killed him. Pig headed, proud, but loyal." She missed the twinkle in his eye when he shared a look with Snape.  
  
"Any one else would have attacked Madam Pomfrey, and had drained her by the time we got here. There's only one other person as stubborn and pigheaded as Malfoy, sir, and that's Potter. I heard he managed to fight off the Imperious Curse in his fourth year."  
  
"I agree, Severus. Miss Granger and Miss Weasley, I do believe you could use a good rest. Go back to your dorms, I will tell you all about arrangements in the morning. Mr. Malfoy will be just fine for tonight. Oh, your brother and Mr. Potter are outside with the rest of them."  
  
Looking dazed, and tired, the girls grabbed their books and headed out the door.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Malfoy. It HAS to be him. Who else would cause such a ruckus?"  
  
"Ron, shut up." Harry was stilling rubbing his forehead, when two familiar figures exited the room in front of them.  
  
Hermione was still stuffing her books in her bag, and Ginny was adjusting her own bag of books. The brunettes dark hair hung loosely about her shoulders, and her blue eyes were dark above the tired circles. Her face was a little pale, and drawn, and she seemed dead on her feet.  
  
Ginny looked ten times worse. Her wavy red hair was tied in loose ponytails, and looked duller than usual. Her skin was alarmingly white beneath those cute freckles. Her eye lids hung low over her eyes, and she swayed on her feet. He noticed there was a bandage on her wrist.  
  
"Ginny?! Are you okay?" Harry asked, his green eyes narrowing in concern. The normally chipper girl gave him a haggard smile. "I'll be fine, Harry. I just had a little accident."  
  
"Accident?! What KIND of an accident?!" Ron demanded. Hermione winced, as he was practically shouting in her ear. Ginny managed to glare at him, before she slowly moved forward.  
  
"None of your business, Ronald."  
  
As she stomped pass them, Harry took the heavy bag off of her shoulder. When her sharp gaze turned to look at him, he gave her a small smile. When she realized he just wanted to help her, she went on her way. Before leaving, he turned to Hermione.  
  
"Are YOU okay?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks Harry. I'm more concerned about Ginny, though. She lost a bit of blood."  
  
"She'll be fine. You know how the Weasley's are. Do you need help?"  
  
She looked up at him, startled. It wasn't until then that she realized how much he grew. He was a whole head taller than her now, with a similar build to Draco's. Only, Harry had gotten a dark tan, while Draco remained pale. They both really had grown over the summer, and very handsome too. She smiled at Harry, and offered him her bag. They walked off to Gryffindor Tower, with Ron and the others following behind, trying to get details.  
  
They knew it wasn't Ginny who had been screaming. They weren't even sure if it had been human. 


	4. Uthlia Potion

Title: Hybrid Lies  
  
Author: GundamNymph  
  
E-mail: runttie@cybertours.com (will be changing come mid summer)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, never did.  
  
Summary: Draco has to choose between destiny's, and I don't mean good and evil. Either path can kill him. Can Hermione's intellect save the day? Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny are caught up in it, not knowing about the Malfoy's history…H/D G/H  
  
A/N: I might write this with two endings, or just write another leech fic.  
  
I have an art gallery (mainly anime, LOTR and fanart) where my character kitties are. I just added some more Harry Potter kitties to the Draco kitty, already there. Ginny came out REALLY well. Some more are in the making as we speak. The address is:  
  
http://photos.yahoo.com/gundamnymph  
  
Any requests for a kitty or otherwise? Leave it in a review, or e-mail me.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Harry was keeping an eye on Ginny the next morning. She was still pale, but looked better than she did last night. She didn't seem to have much of an appetite either. She was currently poking at the eggs and bacon Hermione had set before her.  
  
"Come on, Gin. You need the protein." Hermione mothered.  
  
The red head managed to swallow some egg, but grimaced. "I'm sorry, Mi. I'm just not hungry."  
  
It was then that owl post came. Harry watched an eagle owl fly over to the Slytherin table, and drop a letter into a pale Malfoy's lap. It was the first time Harry had seen him since the train.  
  
He watched as another letter landed in his lap by a second owl, and the same owl came over to their table. Harry straightened up as it flew right towards him. The owl swooped, and dropped a letter into Hermione's lap.  
  
Her blue eyes scanned the letter, and then she quickly shoved it into her bag. She turned to Ginny and whispered something fiercely into her ear. The tired girl nodded her head, staring off into space. Harry looked at her eyes more closely, to find they were in focus. He followed her gaze, until he was looking at Malfoy.  
  
What in bloody hell was going on with Malfoy, and why were Hermione and Ginny involved? Harry ran his fingers through his messy black hair, and studied the Slytherin. Malfoy looked like he was about to fall asleep, hunched over his bowl of porridge. He watched as Pansy Parkinson sidled up to him, wrapping an arm around him, and spoke to him. Malfoy gave her a glare that could be felt even over here. Then he took her arm, and flung it off his shoulder. The brunette seemed to threaten him, before turning on her heel, and stalking out of the hall.  
  
Malfoy waited a moment, before giving up on his food. He stood and started to walk out of the hall. He stopped near their table, where Harry could see his pasty complexion better. He raised an eyebrow at Ginny. "If you want to grow a figure, Weasley, I suggest you refrain from starving yourself."  
  
Harry felt anger flicker through him. The Gryffindors at the table all turned to glare at the offensive blond. Ron scowled at him, ready to say something, when he yelped. Ginny must have stomped on his foot. She gave Malfoy a mocking look.  
  
"Why Malfoy, I didn't know you cared." She gave him a wry smile.  
  
He in turn, gave her a smirk. "There are a LOT of things you don't know about me, Weasley."  
  
She raised an amused eyebrow. "I wouldn't say that."  
  
Malfoy sent her a look, before turning on his heel, and walking out of the hall. Harry turned to stare at Ginny openly. Hermione was looking at the girl with raised eyebrows. Ginny ignored the looks that were sent her way from all around the table, and continued on her quest to force food down her throat.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
On his way to double Potions, Harry caught up with Ginny. "Ginny?"  
  
The girl looked at him, a guarded look on her face. Harry was concerned, but managed a small smile. "I just wanted to know, what's going on with Malfoy?" He asked non-intrusive. She glared at him.  
  
"I already told you, AND Ron. It's con-"  
  
"That's not what I meant. I meant this morning."  
  
Ginny let out a resigned sigh. She stopped walking, and led him to the side.  
  
"You promise you won't tell Ron, or the others?"  
  
"Does that include Hermione?"  
  
She smiled at him. Hermione wasn't the ONLY perceptive one.  
  
"No, it doesn't."  
  
"Okay. Deal."  
  
"Well, last year, I was having a really tough time." Harry nodded, remembering her depressive mood last year. Every time he would ask Ron about it, he would brush it off. "Mal-Draco was having an even HARDER time, the poor git. We kind of became friends, and helped each other out. What he was saying at the table, was his way of showing concern in public. If word got out about him being nice to a Weasley, he would be in some serious trouble."  
  
"What kind of trouble?" Harry asked, trying to adjust to the news.  
  
"You know how bad the Dursley's treated you? *Harry nodded* He gets it even worse at home, if he puts so much as a hair out of line."  
  
Harry was about to ask something, when Ginny cut him off.  
  
"You might want to get to class before your late. We can talk about this later. And PLEASE don't let Draco know you know?" At his nod, she took off for her own class.  
  
By the time Harry reached the classroom, most of the kids were already sitting down. He looked around to see Hermione and Ron were already sitting next to each other, and as he took a seat next to them, he looked at Draco. He was seating, pretty much by himself. When Parkinson went to sit down next to him, he glared at her until she moved away. He saw Crabbe and Goyle next to each other a few seats away from Draco.  
  
He turned to Hermione, and raised an eyebrow in question.  
  
"He hasn't been feeling well since the train, and has even LESS patience today. You should have seen the way he snapped at his 'bodyguards'." Harry nodded in understanding, and opened his book as Snape strode into the room.  
  
Neville entered just as the bell rang. "Longbottom! Fifteen points from Gryffindor. I hope your incompetence won't make you late again. Now sit down, before I take more points away." Neville hurriedly sat down a seat away from Draco, who sent him a death glare. But Neville couldn't move, since there weren't any other seats in the room. Harry sent him a sympathetic look.  
  
"Potter! Five points from Gryffindor. Pay attention."  
  
Harry looked at Snape with a look of his usual hatred. The tall man stood straight, eyeing them all menacingly, making most students feel small.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore wanted me to start you off with the Uthlia Potion. However, I am not sure if you are ready for it." He sneered. Harry glanced at Hermione out of the corner of his eyes, to see her eyes widen in realization.  
  
"This is a complex potion. One simple wrong move, like over boiling it for a second, can prove deadly." Snape let this sink in, as he glowered at Neville.  
  
"This potion, made with Mermaids Scales and Dragon Root, used to be made for Selkies. It often helped their young during changes, sickness and other typical life experiences." At the many blank stares, "Do ANY of you know WHAT a Selkie is?" Hermione, Draco, and Seamus raised their hands. Snape rolled his eyes in exasperation. He glanced at Draco, but then looked at Seamus. "Finnigan?"  
  
"They're a sea creature. Kind of like a mermaid. They're a people that can turn into a seal by using the seal skin of one of their ancestors. They were often portrayed in Muggle Irish legends, and have been thought to be extinct for decades."  
  
"Correct. Five points." People actually gasped at that. Snape was giving GRYFFINDOR points? But before they had a chance to think about that, he was going on.  
  
"It was also believed that Selkies had powers. They are NOT extinct, but are extremely rare. They were hunted for many reasons. One reason, was that Muggles thought they were simple seals, and wanted their coats. Another reason, is the magical qualities they possessed. It was rumored that even You-Know -Who tried to hunt them for a while, before giving up. We will go further into that another time. For now, we will focus on the ingredients for the potion, and I will separate you into groups." As Snape went over to the chalk board, and wrote stuff down, Harry turned to Hermione.  
  
"What is going on?"  
  
"Yeah, he GAVE us points." Ron said joining them.  
  
"You heard him, this is a very dangerous potion. One simple mistake, could mean death. I guess this means he'll be even MORE dreadful." But Hermione didn't meet their eyes. Instead, she kept her eyes to her parchment, writing down ingredients. Harry looked at her with narrowed eyes, suspicious.  
  
"Potter! Another ten points for NOT paying attention." He snapped to attention, and worked for the rest of class, but made a note to corner Hermione later.  
  
"The list with your assigned partner is up on the board. You may look at it, while I go get some more Dragon Root from Professor Sprout. IF I see any mess or mayhem when I get back, you will be sure to regret it!" And with a twirl of his robes, Snape was out of the room." Harry and his friends looked at each other, before rushing up to the board. Ron made a face and glanced at Hermione.  
  
"You've got Neville."  
  
"And you've got Goyle." Hermione snapped back. Harry leaned forward, gazing at the list. His eyes widened.  
  
"And I've got Malfoy." Horrid and sympathetic expressions turned to him.  
  
"Don't worry Harry, from what I've been told, he's not such a big git anymore." Harry looked at Hermione as they went back to their seats. First Ginny, and now Hermione. He knew he was missing something, and it had to do with Malfoy. He looked at the blond, who was busy reading the book for class.  
  
Feeling Harry's gaze on him, he looked up and locked gazes. After a minute, Draco went back to reading his book, without so much as a rude comment or look. Harry began to feel less nervous, and went back to work.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
For the next few weeks, they worked on the potion, but integrated other lessons in as well. Apparently it was a potion that developed over time, and even though they worked on other stuff, Snape quizzed them everyday on it. They were reaching the potions final stages when the accident happened.  
  
"No, Potter. You don't add the unicorns hair for another six counts……Now, put it in."  
  
Harry had been shocked the first time he worked with Malfoy this year. He had been civil, and even polite. But over the past few weeks, he had grown used to it, and treated him in the same manner. Of course, Quidditch was another matter, and Harry had yet to play against Slytherin.  
  
Harry added the crushed hair the second Malfoy said now. Neville and Hermione worked behind them, Hermione doing a large portion of the work. Draco had his slender fingers wrapped around the long stirrer, and moved the wood in perfect circles counter-clock-wise. The potion was now a thick, dark purple liquid that would turn into a silver thin liquid, come the full moon.  
  
Harry glanced behind him at Hermione. She was adding the hair right now, while Neville ground Alligators Tears together. The soft pearls turned into a powder as the stone pressed into it.  
  
He had noticed a change in Hermione, though he wasn't sure what it was. He had grown used to her disappearing at night, spending most of her time in the library, and having 'secret' conversations with Ginny, Snape, Dumbledore and Draco. Ginny had been doing much the same thing, but she wasn't in his year, so it wasn't as obvious. He never had had a chance talk to her about Malfoy.  
  
He started to slice more Dragon Root, since his Alligator's Tears were already crushed, when he heard a yelp. It had been Ron, trying to get away from the escaping purple goo. Goyle had added the Unicorn's hair and Alligator's Tears too close together, and the bottom of the cauldron dissolved. Harry moved so he was crouching on his bench, as the goo slowly moved towards them.  
  
He noticed Draco wasn't paying attention, as he was engrossed in the book and his stirring. He quickly grabbed the blonde's shoulder, and tried to haul him onto the bench. He had heard enough stories about the risks of the evil goo, courtesy of Snape.  
  
Draco's eyes found Harry's, the silver blue orbs confused. Harry didn't even TRY to explain, as he grabbed the other boy's legs and lifted them in time to miss the goo. The blue eyes lost their confusion, and were filled with fear, as the goo passed under their seats.  
  
"Goyle! Twenty points from Slytherin!"  
  
Draco then noticed how he was practically lying in Harry's lap, and felt a blush cross his cheeks. But he was stuck there for now, since there was NO way he was going to risk getting purple gunk on himself while changing positions. He turned his head, and glanced at Hermione and Longbottom behind them. Neville was standing on the bench, looking like he was about to hurl. Hermione sat on the desk facing him. She gave him a worried smile, as she saw past the cold indifference, and glimpsed his fear.  
  
While the potion, at this stage, could instantly kill a human, it let Selkie's die a long, torturing death. It would be like extremely slow acid. The fumes were strong. Snape had cast a spell to keep the fumes inside the cauldrons, but the liquid was all over the floor now, sending up a horrid odor.  
  
Harry watched as Snape frantically conjured a spell to stop the goo from spreading. It was as the 'professor' went to get a solution to clean it up, when he felt Draco begin to tremble. He looked down to see the slender figure shaking.  
  
At first it looked like he was just scared, but then Harry saw that his skin was clammy. He clutched Harry's arm with surprising strength, and causing Harry some pain. His lashes were shut tight against ghostly cheeks. It was when he saw blood beginning to creep out of his nose, that he called for help.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"What is it, Ha…Oh my lord, Draco!" She leaned over, and cradled his face in her hands. Her blue eyes were narrowed in worry and concentration. She felt for his temperature, then forced his eye open for examination. The pupil was extremely small, surrounded by pale blue. Draco didn't HAVE pale blue eyes. It was then, that the frail looking figure in his arms started to convulse.  
  
"Exendio Pulnus!" Hermione said, waving her wand over Draco's body. Harry saw the faintest glimmer of a silvery sheet, before it settled over Draco, and disappeared. The convulsions stopped. And so did Draco's breathing and heart beat. Harry looked up in horror at Hermione, who stared at Draco very clinically.  
  
  
  
A/N: I have new kitties up on the link above, please check 'em out and tell me what you think. Hopefully I'll have a Ginny/Harry or a Draco/Hermione coming up. I'm getting a bit bored with the lack of romance. Are you guys? I'm thinking a Muggle costume ball, couple dead people, angst, maybe a Quidditch match. Hmm, who do you think Ron would be cute with? Lavender Brown? Parvati Patil? Hugs~GN 


	5. Coming Out of the Closet

Title: Hybrid Lies  
  
Author: GundamNymph  
  
E-mail: runttie@cybertours.com (will be changing come mid summer)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, never did.  
  
Summary: Draco has to choose between destiny's, and I don't mean good and evil. Either path can kill him. Can Hermione's intellect save the day? Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny are caught up in it, not knowing about the Malfoy's history…H/D G/H  
  
A/N:  
  
I have an art gallery (mainly anime, LOTR and fanart) where my character kitties are. I just added some more Harry Potter kitties to the Draco kitty, already there. Ginny came out REALLY well. Some more are in the making as we speak. The address is:  
  
http://photos.yahoo.com/gundamnymph  
  
Any requests for a kitty or otherwise? Leave it in a review, or e-mail me. I have Draco/Hermione kitties, Ginny/Harry kitties, and Ron/Lavender kitties inked. But I got grounded because a misunderstanding with my dad, so they have yet to be scanned and colored.  
  
Okay, I started to write this chapter a while ago. I got pretty far. And then the computer ATE all my beautiful work. *sobs* Since that masterpiece is gone, and I don't feel like rewriting it, we're going to skip ahead a bit. Oh, And I'm working on another HP Vamp Fic as we speak. It's a one shot (but LONG), and hopefully more dark, or gory.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Draco was once again swimming in that dark lake he hated so much. He would visit there often throughout the summer, when his father's 'colleagues' liked to 'discipline' him. His father didn't really know about it, but had his suspicions. His mother did know, but couldn't do anything.  
  
The day he learned to fight back, was the day he experienced hell on earth. He was tall, his slender build giving the illusion of frailty. But he wasn't frail at all. He could hold his own against even his 'bodyguards'. When he came to Hogwarts, he decided things were going to change. He wasn't planning on joining Dumbledore at the time…but now he thought it was in his best interest.  
  
He fought to the surface of that horrid lake, and woke up. Hermione was there, waiting for him. As she always was.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Was that HIS voice?  
  
"You passed out when the fumes hit you. Harry and I thought you were going to die." She replied, with a wavering voice. Potter? I managed to move my head to the other side, to see Ginny and Potter sitting there, looking at me.  
  
"Hey Weasley, haven't seen YOU for a while." The red head managed a small smile, before walking over and giving me a light hug. She pulled back, but sat on the bed, instead of going back to her chair.  
  
"Come ON, people. It couldn't have THAT bad."  
  
Ginny frowned. "It was that bad. Even HARRY was worried."  
  
My eyebrows flew to my hairline, as I looked at Potter. He stared at me, evaluating the situation. Then he gave me a smirk.  
  
"Well, Malfoy, guess this means you AREN'T a pure blood." Fuck. He knew.  
  
"He guessed it on his own. We told him the edited version of the story. If I didn't know better, I would say he's amazed."  
  
"Amazed at what, Granger?" It was said as an endearment, no longer as a curse. (Scully+Mulder ^_~ anyone)  
  
"The fact there's another person as stubborn as him. And resilient."  
  
Harry stood up, and sat down next to Ginny. He offered a hand. "Truce?"  
  
I raised an eyebrow, but accepted it. "Truce. Though, this doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you, Potter, come the Quidditch match."  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
I looked at Hermione, who had a beautiful smile plastered on her face. Her blue eyes were twinkling, with unshed tears, and her brown hair streamed down her back. Oh yeah. I fancy her. Who couldn't? She had grown into a gorgeous young woman. She too, sat on the bed.  
  
I looked back at Potter, who had a questioning look on his face.  
  
"So tell me, Malfoy, what are you?"  
  
My eyes narrowed, thinking. I grabbed my wand from the night-stand beside my bed, and sat up.  
  
"Reflectoria." I murmured. Instantly, I could see the ghostly apparitions of two people. Potter's parents. I nodded, and put my wand down, as Harry stared at the disappearing figures.  
  
"What did you do?" He asked, wide-eyed.  
  
"It's a spell to make sure it's you. If you were using Poly Juice, or under the influence of the Imperious curse, it would show your real identity or another person. But since you were you, it showed him your parents." Hermione explained.  
  
I pitied Potter, with him standing there, a lost puppy dog expression on his face. But I also thought he was lucky, not that I'd admit it. I know I could trust HIM. He's a goody-two-shoes- Gryffindor.  
  
I raised an eyebrow, as I studied his expression. I smirked as I thought of what his reaction might be. "Potter, how much do you know about vampires?"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Ron stared at the figures surrounding Malfoy's bed. Harry sat back in a chair, a slight frown on his forehead. Hermione and his sister sat on the bed, bodies facing each other while talking to Malfoy.  
  
"-won't tell your father, but he HAS flooed your mother." Hermione was saying.  
  
"What did she say?" The blond Slytherin asked. Ron narrowed his eyes at how casual the conversation was.  
  
"Well, according to Dumbledore, she was worried, but okay. She'll be sending some Drag…Ron! What are you doing here?!" Hermione looked at Ron in amazement.  
  
"Actually, that would be MY question."  
  
He didn't like the guilty looks one bit. He sat in the chair Ginny had abandoned. His sister gave a glare in his direction, before ignoring him and continuing the conversation.  
  
"Basically, your mother's sending medication in the morning to help. Meanwhile, we have to take shifts in watching you, to make sure you don't go back under. Who knew you were allergic to Dragon Root? Dobby volunteered to share shifts during the night-"  
  
"Dobby?!" Ron could see Malfoy hiding a wince.  
  
"Yes, Dobby. You don't have a problem with that, DO you?"  
  
Malfoy ignored the tight lipped expression on Hermione's face, and focused on Ginny's concerned one. "No, of course I don't. But he might. Do you really think it's safe to leave him in here with me?"  
  
Ginny and Hermione heard the double meaning, but Ron and Harry tensed up. Before Ron could say something, there was a shriek outside the door. Malfoy paled, as his eyes snapped to the door.  
  
Hermione and Ginny acted instantly. They dove for the supply closet, dragging the boys with them. The door closed and locked just as Pansy Parkinson stormed through the front door. Madam Pomfrey was trying to get her to leave, but gave up and went in search of Snape.  
  
From within the closet, Ron could hear nothing more than muffled voices. Then there were a few times where those voices rose. The closet itself was quite large, and when a light flashed behind him, he turned to look at it.  
  
Hermione and Ginny sat in bean bag chairs quite comfortably. They both had illuminated their wands, and were reading a book so large, it lay in both their laps.  
  
"You two look like you've been doing this a while." Neither looked up at the sound of Harry's voice, but Hemrione answered.  
  
"We have. What would people think if they saw us with Draco in the hospital wing?"  
  
"Quite a bit, I imagine." Harry looked at the book with curious eyes.  
  
"What the bloody hell is up with you?! Draco?! Wha…How…"  
  
"It's quite easy to figure out. But then in the time I've known you, Ron, you tend NOT to use it."  
  
"Can the insults and tell me what's going ON!"  
  
Three pairs of eyes turned to glare at him. "You know, Ron, it's a good thing I put a silencing charm on this room a while ago. They both would have heard you. THEN we'd be in trouble." Hermione muttered.  
  
"DRACO needs our help, asked for it, and we are giving it to him. I have been friends with him since last year. He's not as bad as you think he is, but I can't say anything that might lose his trust in me."  
  
Ron started a glaring contest with his sister, until she lost interest, and started reading again. Hermione looked up at Ron. "IF you want to know what's going on, in full, you'll have to ask Malfoy."  
  
Ron took to glaring at the door, after receiving NO help from Harry.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Draco scowled at the door the Pansy went through, thoroughly disgusted. He still had a pout on his face, as he picked up a ball, and threw it at the closet door. Ron was the first to leave, and stormed out of the infirmary. Harry and Ginny left next, with Hermione following behind.  
  
"So, how was it?"  
  
"Horrible as always. I SWEAR, she's trying to bore me to death with her girly habits. I think she's catching on."  
  
"We'll have to do something about it." Hermione said, a worried expression on her face.  
  
"Well, Granger, we could always pose as a couple."  
  
"Do you REALLY think that would work?" The brunette asked incredulously.  
  
"I could always tell the Slytherins that I was just getting into Potter's good graces for Voldemort."  
  
"Well, it might work. We could always try I-"  
  
"Come ON, Mi. You KNOW you want to." Ginny chirped. The red head just smiled at the glares sent her way. She also smiled at the raising color in faces.  
  
"You mean like how YOU still fancy Potter?" Ginny raised an eyebrow at my question. I smirked at Potter's blush, my own tinted cheeks recovering.  
  
"Oh!" Hermione sat up quickly. Inquiring faces looked at her. She blushed. "We have CoMC next. Hagrid would be disappointed if we weren't there."  
  
Harry and Ginny nodded, and got up. Ginny gave me a quick peck on the cheek, before grabbing Harry's hand and dragging him out of the room.  
  
Hermione stood there a minute, looking like she was about to say something, before she left. I was left, staring at the door, pondering.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hopefully more to come soon. But really, who do you think would look good with Ron? Poor boy, I feel sorry for him. Now, Quidditch should be coming up, along with a dance, bet, and Halloween. Ooo~  
  
Also, please let me know which parts you like best, so that I may write more of them. 


	6. Locker Room Antics

Title: Hybrid Lies  
  
Author: GundamNymph  
  
E-mail: runttie@cybertours.com (will be changing come mid summer)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, never did.  
  
Summary: Draco has to choose between destiny's, and I don't mean good and evil. Either path can kill him. Can Hermione's intellect save the day? Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny are caught up in it, not knowing about the Malfoy's history…H/D G/H  
  
A/N:  
  
I have an art gallery (mainly anime, LOTR and fanart) where my character kitties are. There are quite a few Harry Potter kitties already there. The address is:  
  
http://photos.yahoo.com/gundamnymph  
  
Any requests for a kitty or otherwise? Leave it in a review, or e-mail me.  
  
I have one pair of Hermione and Draco kitties up, and another one on the way. Please tell me what you think. I don't think they came out too well.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Ginny?!" Came the frantic whisper.  
  
Ginny felt herself being rudely awakened. She moaned, before turning over, and hiding her face under her pillow. As the shaking increased, she batted at the offending person with her pillow. When she heard a yelp, she opened an eye blearily, to peek at Hemrione.  
  
The brunette glared at her sleepy friend, fully dressed. "Ron told me to get you out of bed. He said it's time for Quidditch practice."  
  
Ginny glanced over at her clock. It read, Too Early. She agreed with it, but groaned as she got up. She managed to be dressed within four minutes, and was downstairs in less time. She saw Harry leaning against one of the chairs, nodding off. He, too, was already in his Quidditch robes.  
  
"Come on, Harry. If we're not down in two, Ron will have our necks."  
  
"If he keeps having early practices like this, I'll break HIS."  
  
Ginny stifled the giggle that bubbled up her throat. Harry, with his eye lids drooping and set face, looked like he meant it. He saw her expression as they exited the Common Room, and tried to keep a smirk off his own face. Soon, they were laughing as they half ran down to the locker rooms.  
  
Ron had been pacing when they entered, still smiling. Pat Timberlane, a girl in the same year as Ginny, managed to smile a greeting, before returning her glare to Ron. Ginny joined the Beater on the end of the bench. Harry took his place next to Ron, and slumped against a locker.  
  
"Okay, the game against Hufflepuff was good, but Slytherin managed to beat Ravenclaw. As you know, we're up against them Friday. We no longer have to worry about Flint, but there is Malfoy. He's the captain this year, and though I HATE to admit it, he's clever. McGonall,"  
  
Ginny watched as Sean's head snapped up. Sandy colored hair fell into the sixth years hazel eyes, as he sent a look to Ron. Her brother continued, ignoring the look. "I liked the save you made, when Chang tried to beat the Bludger at Bell. But you have work on your swings still. I want you to…"  
  
Ginny felt herself falling asleep. She felt a prod in her side, and saw a grinning Pat. The girl raised her dark brows amusedly, before standing up. As Ron continued to drone on, she watched Pat open a locker, and pulled out a pitcher. Ginny jumped up and skipped over to Pat. At Ginny's sudden movement, the whole team glanced over to see Pat serving herself and Ginny juice.  
  
There was a mad dash for the pitcher, everyone needing the refreshment of the berryroot. Ron glared at them, until finally smiling and helping himself. Ginny finished her first cup before the dash began, and now was going slowly on her second. It was a fun drink, that turned your mouth different colors. It was also a refreshing drink, reviving a person after waking.  
  
Ginny smiled as she saw Harry's lips turned blue, but he pointed at her, grinning widely. She opened a locker to look at a mirror, and started laughing. Her mouth was a bright red. Ron had an orange mouth, along with Pat. Sean and Amber Millington had purple mouths, and Violet Bell had a green mouth. They all started laughing, pointing at each other as their mouths continued to change colors.  
  
Then, when they were finished, Ron pulled out a board, and started drawing diagrams. Ginny felt her head droop to Harry's shoulder, as her brother's voice went on. She was no longer physically tired, but Ron could be as boring as Percy or Professor Binns when it came to diagrams. No, this was a mental stupor, that made her brain sleep, with the rest of her following. Others around her were in them same state.  
  
She could feel Harry's head lean against hers, and she guessed he was another victim. She could feel the mists of dreaming coming towards her, when…  
  
"Virginia Weasley! Wake up!" Ginny's head snapped up, nicking Harry's cheek slightly, as he, too, woke up. She rubbed her temple where it had collided with Harry, and glared at Ron. She could see the others snapping out of their stupor, as well. Their mouths were no longer glowing with color.  
  
Both Ron and Ginny rolled their eyes at the same time, exasperated, for different reasons. The rest of the team saw this, and tried to silence snickers.  
  
"You know, Ron, as much as you two try to deny it, you Weasley's are all alike." Ron glared at Violet's easy going grin. The girl resembled her older sister, Katie, who had left years earlier.  
  
Harry saw his best friend open his mouth to say something, but intervened. "Don't you think it's time to actually practice, Ron? We've been in here for hours."  
  
"Yeah, Ron. We're visual learners. We NEED hands on experience, rather than boring diagrams." Everyone agreed with Ginny, and said so. Ron looked defeated, as he nodded. There was a mad rush for the door, after they all grabbed their brooms. The second she was clear of the building, Ginny kicked off.  
  
She had a Nimbus Six Thousand. It had just come out early last summer, and had been sent to her as an early birthday gift from someone anonymous. Her parents had been worried that it was a trick, or it might have been fouled with, so they sent it to be stripped. It came out fine, as Ginny knew it would. As she also knew it came from Draco. She had been made Chaser in her fourth year. And she would spend nights up in the far east tower, exchanging Quidditch stories with Draco.  
  
As she looped around, speeding off with Harry and Sean, she realized she missed those nights. Maybe when Draco was feeling better, they could have a reunion.  
  
Finally, Ron had them in formation, and they were practicing. Ginny tried out the tips Draco had taught her, and by the astonished looks sent her way, they worked. As she went into a dive, twisting to catch the ball, she saw Ron shout. She turned to see seven green figures enter the field. It was hard not to spot the blond hair of Draco Malfoy, as he led his team out onto the pitch.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Draco smiled as he saw the Gryffindors land. Ginny was doing a whole lot better this year, thanks to his tutelage. He watched as she landed next to her brother, fast and efficient, but not jarring herself. He put on a sneer as her brother came stomping over.  
  
"Why, good morning Weasley. I see your teaching them how to do ballet. It was quite amusing in the last match how Potter did that spin twist to avoid that bludger. I dare say you're getting better." He inwardly sighed as he heard the snickering and laughing from behind him. Really, it wasn't that good of a joke. Wait, Ron's face was turning as red as his hair. Now THAT'S funny.  
  
"Malfoy! What are YOU doing here!? I booked the field for this morning until afternoon!" It was déjà vu all over again, as he remembered his first year on the pitch.  
  
"Why, I have special permission from Professor Snape to train the new Beater." He waved a slip of paper in front of their faces. Close enough for them to see it, but far enough to keep them from grabbing it. He watched, amused, as Ron sputtered, and spit in his anger. The red heads face was turning purple.  
  
Pansy came forward, throwing her dark hair over her shoulder. "Come on, we don't have ALL day, Weasley. If you think we're going to let some Mudlbloods…"  
  
That did it. As soon as that foul word left her mouth, Timberlane threw herself at Pansy. Draco raised an eyebrow at the ensuing cat-fight. As the other girls tried to pull them apart, he caught Ginny's eye, and sent her a wink. She smiled back at him, as no one was looking except Harry.  
  
"Okay, Parkinson, break it up." Pansy immediately stopped clawing at Pat. "It's good that you know you're enemy, and tried to put her out of action. However, if you did, we'd have to forfeit. Next time, use your head." Pansy had an adorable pout on her face, but said nothing. She had a few scratches on her face, and a bruise showing up on her cheek.  
  
He leaned down, and whispered in her ear. "But I'm damn proud of you." After that, she was all smiles. He glanced at Ron, who was still fuming.  
  
"Come on now, Weasley. Didn't your mother teach you how to share? There's plenty of air space to go around…"  
  
Ginny and Harry had to restrain Ron. Draco just raised an eyebrow, as he leaned on his broom, watching. Finally Ron gave in, and Draco uttered a warning to his team not to 'let' anything happen to Gryffindor. And with that, he kicked off.  
  
He had them go through ordinary drills, before starting them on new ones. He studied them with a keen eye. When ever they did something wrong, he would make the whole team do it over again. He was tough and rough, but he had something that Marcus Flint never had: compassion for his mates.  
  
He remembered the uproar at letting Pansy play. A GIRL on the Slytherin team?! But she was good, and one of Draco's best friends. She had secured the possession of Keeper by herself, and her skill.HHHHHHHff  
  
They stayed at their end, and the goody-two-shoes at theirs. Things were going good. That is, until his former bodyguards decided to have a little fun. The two Beaters zoomed around their area, widening the circle, until they 'accidentally' crashed into Ginny Weasley. To his relief, and pride, she stayed on her broom. Even after being intercepted by over four hundred pounds, she managed to stay well balanced on her broom, though hanging upside-down.  
  
Draco shook his head, exasperated. Pansy flew up next to him, and made a face at Crabbe and Goyle. "Goyle. Crabbe." The two laughing boys turned to look at their captain. They stopped laughing at the look on his face. He was calm and collected, but there was a fury barely kept in check. They recognized the thinning of his lips, and the narrowing of his silvery eyes; and trembled.  
  
"Malfoy! What in bloody hell are you doing?! That's it!" Ron flew straight at him, a flash of orange and red. Draco easily swerved out of the way, with the skill of a Seeker. Ron gave chase, and Draco gladly led it. Around the posts they went, weaving in and out. There were hoots and catcalls form the assembled teams. At one point, Ron realized he was out classed by the MoonBeam3000, when Draco did a fancy loop to loop. There was only a flash of green and silver blond hair.  
  
When they reached the gathered Slytherins and Gryffindors, they scattered in fear of being hit. But Draco just stopped where they once stood, hair and robes still flying from the inertia. Ron didn't have the ability to stop as fast on his Nimbus 2000, but did stop a few yards away. Draco raised an eyebrow, and smiled. "Thank you, Weasley. I needed that. These buffoons really have a hard time on giving me an exercise." The students looked at each other, not sure if it was an insult or a compliment.  
  
"Don't hand me that Malfoy. I KNOW you told your goons to do that."  
  
"Oh, come on, Weasley. As much as it seems they don't have a brain, they do. They don't take orders from me anymore. Though, they will be punished later."  
  
"Don't take me for a bloody idiot! I know you told them to do it."  
  
Draco looked over at Ginny. She floated next to Harry, and had a frown on her face. He smiled devilishly at her. He looked back at Ron, still grinning. "Weasley, if I wanted to have your sister thrown off her broom, I wouldn't tell Crabbe or Goyle to do it. I'd do it myself."  
  
With a swift shove in the right place, Ginny went flying off of her broom, and fell. Everyone watched in horror as she fell, well over a hundred and fifty feet, screaming. Draco watched with a smile as Ron tried in vain to save his sister, diving after her on his out classed broom.  
  
A/N: And yes, when I say everyone, I mean EVERYONE. Slytherin, too, is watching as Ginny falls to her death, in horror. Will I really kill off Ginny? Is Draco REALLY heartless? Find out in the next chapter…  
  
I was originally planning on having a longer chapter, but I thought it would be more suspenseful by ending it here. Hee, hee. Romance to come. And hopefully some darker stuff, some fluffier stuff…Maybe I shouldn't even start to write the next chapter until I get at least ten more reviews… *thinks about it* Nah, I'm not THAT cruel, but I MIGHT start doing something like that if I'm not getting too many reviews. 


	7. Like a Large Cat

Title: Hybrid Lies  
  
Author: GundamNymph  
  
E-mail: runttie@cybertours.com (will be changing come mid summer)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, never did.  
  
Summary: Draco has to choose between destiny's, and I don't mean good and evil. Either path can kill him. Can Hermione's intellect save the day? Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny are caught up in it, not knowing about the Malfoy's history…H/D G/H  
  
A/N:  
  
I have an art gallery (mainly anime, LOTR and fanart) where my character kitties are. There are quite a few Harry Potter kitties already there. The address is:  
  
http://photos.yahoo.com/gundamnymph  
  
Any requests for a kitty or otherwise? Leave it in a review, or e-mail me.  
  
I have one pair of Hermione and Draco kitties up, and another one on the way. Please tell me what you think. I don't think they came out too well.  
  
And where the HELL are people getting that this is a G/D? No offense, but I can't just remember a scene where…okay, maybe it was when Ginny was remembering her last year. Ginny and Draco are like sister and brother. Ginny will be getting together with Harry, NOT Draco. He's for Hermione alone. And I'm sorry if people don't care for Ginny, but she's not the little HP fan she was anymore. I'm trying to make her more likable in this one. Any suggestions?  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Harry watched in horror as Ginny fell. He didn't even look at Draco's smirking face as he dived, or Ron as he passed him. All of his attention was focused on the petite figure still falling. She was getting closer and closer, but every second he was closer to her, the closer they both got to the ground. His broom was completely pointed downwards, his body and broom falling with natural gravity, speeded up by the racing broom's energy.  
  
The wind flew into his face, reddening his skin, and making his eyes water. He didn't even notice that his glasses were coming off. A yard away from Ginny, they fell off, falling much slower than he did. He could still see her blurred figure. She had stopped screaming, and was now trying to reach out to him. Thirty five feet from the ground, he grabbed her around the waist, almost falling off his broom.  
  
He swooped upward, cradling her body to his, and managed to stop fifteen feet from the ground. The force it created, made Harry felt like he slammed on the brakes in a car on the highway. As they came to a stop, Ginny's body slammed into his, and he could feel her soft curves jar against his muscular ones. After catching his breath, he floated to the ground, where they crumpled in a heap.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Ginny lay cradled in Harry's arms, both trying to catch their breath. Her head was laying against his chest, tucked under his chin. She was the first to catch her breath, but just laid there, listening to his heartbeat. When she had seen Draco's smile, she knew he was up to something. She let out a small sigh, comfortable in Harry's embrace, and frustrated with her friend of almost two years.  
  
Harry heard her sigh, and began to sit up. She noticed he had lost his glasses in the fall. She hoped they weren't beyond repair. She saw him for the first time, and tried not to gasp. His skin looked like it had a small sunburn, and his raven locks were spiked back in a wind blown look. She could clearly see his scar in the middle of his forehead. Usually it was covered by his hair. And without his glasses, she could see straight into his bright green eyes. Damn. He looked good.  
  
"Gin…Ginny?" He was still trying to catch his breath. "Are you okay?" She felt her heart thump, as his eyes narrowed into concern. She felt flushed, as she opened her mouth trying to get words out. A nimble tan hand caressed her cheek, as he continued to stare at her with concern. Oh, yes. She could die a happy woman now.  
  
She was in the arms of one of the most sought after boys in school. His lips were inches from hers. She managed to nod her head as he started to become alarmed. "I'm fine. And the second I'm alone with Draco, I'm kicking his white ass from here to Hades."  
  
She watched as he became angry, his hands gripping her arms. "I'll KILL him." It was softly spoken, but there was malice behind that voice.  
  
"Don't be TOO upset with him, Harry. He was just being a git…he knew you'd save me."  
  
She watched as his expression softened, but his eyes were still sending off sparks. "Ginny, I know that your friends with him, but-"  
  
"If you're going to ask me to stay away from him, forget it"  
  
Harry looked like he was going to protest, until he saw her expression. She was smiling grimly, eyes lit with determination. Unlike Ron, he didn't baby her, and he knew when to stop being protective.  
  
"If he was you're friend, Ginny, why did he do that?" He was just being curious. She rolled her eyes, amused.  
  
"Like I told you, he knew you'd save me."  
  
"But-" Realization began to take place in his eyes. "I never knew he was one to play match-maker. But that WAS a little extreme. Maybe he was trying to piss Ron off…"  
  
"Draco knows I still have a bit of a crush on you. And not because your famous. We talked a lot in the last year, and I happen to know he actually respects you and Hermione. I'm still working on his view of Ron, though. We're half way there…"  
  
"What do you mean, because I'm not famous?" Those bright green eyes were staring off to the side, confused.  
  
"Harry, you're an amazing person. Your nice, your sweet and considerate. Your good-looking. Your extremely brave, and don't look at me like that. You rescued me from the Chamber of Secrets when you were just twelve. You've survived Voldemort when no one else has, and not just because of your scar. Your resourceful. Your GREAT at riding a broom…" Ginny stared off as she continued her list. Harry stared at her in amazement. She looked back at him as she finished her list off. "…and you have the most amazing eyes I've seen. Only Draco might be able to rival their depth and intensity. Your parents would be proud of you. I know I'm proud just to be your friend."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Harry could feel his eyes water. Those brown eyes were so sincere…  
  
When Ginny had fallen, he knew he couldn't live with himself if he had just let her go. He had barely survived Cedric Diggory's death. He wouldn't have survived hers. She had been there for him, when ever he felt down. They had had an understanding since they talked about Tom Riddle in his fifth year.  
  
It was then, that as he looked at her and her wide brown eyes, that he realized she had become quite attractive. Her long wavy red hair was in loose pigtails again, some of the locks free due to the fall. Her skin was a beautiful cream color, and her adorable freckles were faint. He was very much aware of her curving body right then, as he continued to hold her.  
  
It was then, that she became a close friend, perhaps a desired girlfriend, and was no longer Ron's little sister. His breath caught at this realization, and he found himself leaning down to…to do what? Kiss her? Why not? Those petal pink lips were just SO inviting at that point in time.  
  
He could see her tea brown eyes widen, and then begin to close. They were centimeters apart when there was a whoosh. Wind batted at their clothing and hair, as Draco Malfoy landed next to them. As they pulled apart, he held out Harry's glasses with a smirk. His body hid them as the others landed as well. Harry and Ginny were now knee to knee, facing each other, blushing, as the others scrambled over. Draco placed Harry's glasses on the stunned boy's nose.  
  
A second later, Ron was on Draco, beating the shit out of him. Harry watched, stunned, as Ron threw punch after punch into that soft pale face. Blood spurted, as he began to hear a shout in the background. The Slytherins and Gryffindors watched, doing nothing.  
  
Suddenly, Draco's body bucked, throwing off Ron's furious one. In one smooth motion, Draco was on his feet again, eyeing Ron. There were cheers from both sides, and the fight was on. Harry turned to the shouting voice to see Hermione running towards them, from the stadium. Harry turned to look back at the fight.  
  
Ron lunged at Draco again, fists flying. Draco dodged the lunge, and blocked the punches. Everyone watched, amazed, as Draco continued to dodge and block all of Ron's attacks fast and smoothly. It turned into an intricate dance. Ron had learned karate for self defense, from Harry, who had taken it at the Y. He now used those skills in a furious and deadly attack.  
  
There were gasps of awe, as Draco did a flip over Ron to avoid another attack, and landed neatly like a large cat. Hermione finally reached them, watching in horror. She stood next to Harry and Ginny, trying to catch her breath.  
  
Blood dripped down Draco's pale face, as his lithe figure crouched, waiting for the next attack. He wasn't disappointed as Ron jumped at him again. He somersaulted under the red heads left swinging arm, once again coming up in a crouch. Harry felt a shudder run through him at Draco's expression.  
  
His eyes appeared to be pure silver, as they narrowed at Ron. The way he moved reminded Harry of a large cat, stalking it's prey. He looked at Hermione's worried face, wondering if her worry was for Draco…or Ron.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Hermione watched with worry as Draco dodged blow after blow. She could see his vampire skills kicking in. His eyes had gone silver, and he stared at Ron as if he was his prey. She felt a shiver go through her as he licked the blood on his lips. She didn't like the look in his eyes. Even though his wasn't a full vampire, he had had bloodlust before, and she wouldn't be surprised if he got it now.  
  
Ron was beginning to notice Draco's lack of enthusiasm in the fight, and did something VERY stupid. He kicked Draco in the one place you shouldn't kick a vampire, or powerful creature, if you wanted to live. Draco was caught off guard, and felt the horrid pain.  
  
Hermione gasped, her eyes going widen in horror, as Draco lunged at Ron. She instantly ran over to them, Ginny not far behind. The Slytherin's watched in surprise at the girls.  
  
"Draco! Stop it! You'll kill him in this state. DRACO." Ginny and Hermione pulled at Draco's head, preventing it somewhat from going to Ron's throat. Ron had gone white at the sight of inch long fangs coming from his enemies lips, and Draco's eyes going pure silver. The fangs indented pale pink lips, drawing a little blood. "Draco! Please! Stop!"  
  
By then, Harry had joined the girls, along with some of the other Gryffindors. Even with three girls and three guys, it was hard getting Draco off of Ron's prone form. Hermione was just about to give up, and cry, when Ginny whispered something in her ear.  
  
"Ginny! This is NO time for…Oh." Hermione glared at her friend until realizing the perks of the suggestion. While the others held Draco inches away from Ron, Hermione leaned down to Draco's face, and kissed him. She felt a bit of wetness, and guessed it to be his blood. His fangs pressed into the soft skin of her lips, until, a moment later, they retracted.  
  
She felt a warm rush go through her at the feel of his silky lips against hers. It was then the fight left his body. Hermione pulled back to look into a dazed pair of silvery eyes. They blinked once, then twice. Slowly, his lithe body relaxed, and the others let go of him. Ron looked at Hermione and Draco, fear in his eyes. He, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were the only ones that noticed Draco's 'spell'. Or so they thought. Ginny helped her friend stand, and together, she and Hermione led him up to his room.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
As soon as the girls disappeared with Draco, Harry pulled Ron aside. "Ron, we need to talk." The red head shook his head in disbelief. "Impossible. I don't believe it."  
  
Harry gave his best friend a little shake. "RON."  
  
Blue eyes met his green ones. "You can't tell ANYONE."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because then his life would be in danger."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"RON. He hasn't done anything to anyone. He attacked you, only after YOU attacked HIM. You just don't kick a vampire in the balls! Dumbledore knows, and he let's Draco stay!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Harry gave his friend a harder shake, trying to snap him out of it. "Think of it this way: if Draco is in danger, then so are everyone who knows, and who have been helping him! You put Draco's life in danger, you put your sister's in danger."  
  
Brown eyes glared into his own. "My sister's life is already in danger. Just being with HIM. You expect me to just…just…not?"  
  
Harry's eyes narrowed. "No, I don't expect you to. But I would expect such kindness and morals from my friends." And with that, Harry turned on his heel and left.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Draco looked up as someone knocked at the door. Hermione and Ginny had left after treating him, and getting the vampire instinct in his blood dimmed again. He stood up from his desk, and opened the door. Pansy stood there, and immediately climbed in. The door to his room appeared to be a large cabinet, that stored books.  
  
Draco looked at Pansy in amusement. She was dressed to kill. She closed the door behind her, and then stood with her hands on her hips. "Draco Malfoy." She said in a severe tone of voice.  
  
He settled on his bed, and raised an eyebrow at her. "Pansy Deidre Parkinson."  
  
"DON'T play around with me. I want to know what's going on. And don't pull the puppy expression, 'cause you're not getting away with it this time. I SAW." Her dark green eyes softened. "You know you can trust me. I still haven't told anyone about Granger. I'm worried about you, and we need to stick together."  
  
Draco sighed, before letting himself fall back onto his bed. He felt the large bed shift as Pansy sat down next to him. "You know about my father, and his family?"  
  
Pansy slowly nodded, as if unsure. "There were rumors that they're vampires. But you're NOT a vampire. Not yet any ways."  
  
"My mother isn't entirely human either."  
  
He heard a sharp gasp, as he continued to stare at the ceiling. "Wha…what is she, then?"  
  
"Selkie."  
  
"So that's why Granger has been helping you, and Weasel?" He looked to see tears swirling in her odd eyes. No one except her, had dark green eyes. Even Potter had paler green eyes. Even weirder still, were the slits of violet in them. You couldn't see the purple unless you were really close, though.  
  
"Yeah. Ginny and I have been kind of tight since last year, but I bet you already knew that."  
  
Pansy nodded. "There's another party going down tonight. Want to go? No, forget it. I'm ordering you to go." She waltzed over to his wardrobe, and threw open the doors. Draco smiled. Ginny may have been like a sister to him, but Pansy was his best friend.  
  
It was often that the Slytherin's got together to have a party. It was rare to have a dance at Hogwarts, so their house took care of that by having a party every so often. They weren't such a bad lot, really.  
  
When they were children, they learned their nasty attitudes from their parents. They would bring those attitudes to school with them. Then, they began to grow up, and the adults of Voldemorts circle got worried. They enforced methods at their houses, to make sure they wouldn't turn against them. This had made them rebel, in a sense. Now, they pretended to be crude and mean to keep up the reputation that was sure to reach home. Sure, they still had nasty tendencies, but they were doing much better than they had years ago. People like Draco, who had suffered the worst, were actually considering on joining the Light. People like Pansy were still making up their mind.  
  
Draco shooed his friend out, and changed into glittering silver pants that fit snug, and a dark sleeveless top with a high collar. He joined Pansy outside, and together, they made their way down to the Slytherin Common Room for the Party. Both were unaware that they weren't the only ones roaming about.  
  
  
  
A/N: I think I've decided who to pair Ron up with. Poor fellow. I've also decided to make Pansy nice, after being inspired by this one fic on ff.net. Did you know there were actually Pansy/Dracos out there? I didn't, until I went to an old Digimon website. Wow. I never thought of those two. I think I'll write a little one shot, a sort of challenge to myself. I still have writer's block, but am trying to trudge ahead. Good luck to me. =_=' 


	8. The Bet

Title: Hybrid Lies  
  
Author: GundamNymph  
  
E-mail: runttie@cybertours.com (will be changing come mid summer)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, never did.  
  
Summary: Draco has to choose between destiny's, and I don't mean good and evil. Either path can kill him. Can Hermione's intellect save the day? Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny are caught up in it, not knowing about the Malfoy's history…H/D G/H  
  
A/N:  
  
I have an art gallery (mainly anime, LOTR and fanart) where my character kitties are. There are quite a few Harry Potter kitties already there. The address is:  
  
http://photos.yahoo.com/gundamnymph  
  
Any requests for a kitty or otherwise? Leave it in a review, or e-mail me.  
  
I have one pair of Hermione and Draco kitties up, and another one on the way. Please tell me what you think. I don't think they came out too well.  
  
And how about reviewing a little more? Hm? I know some of you must be VERY busy with end of the school year stuff. So am I. I just bought my prom dress yesterday, and my prom is in two days. That's how busy I've been. Pro of shopping so late: what was once $129, is now $50. Con: picked over selections, if any.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Scabbers watched as Draco and Pansy left his room. He sat on his haunches, little black eyes narrowing at the fancy Muggle party clothing. It was clear that they were heading down to the Slytherin Common Room. His whiskers twitched, as he thought about following them. No. It wasn't his duty to see if Malfoy's son was being obedient. He was here to spy on Potter. With that, the rat scampered off to the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The announcement came the next morning, as everyone sat down for breakfast. Hermione had served herself eggs, and was talking to Ginny about potions, when Dumbledore stood up. Silence immediately fell over the hall.  
  
"Good morning students. It has come to my attention, that quite a few of you are restless. It has also come to my attention, that some of you that will go unnamed," his eyes flickered over to the Slytherin table, where Hermione could see many smirks and smiles. Draco reclined back in his chair, a small smile on his lips. "Have been holding parties in their dorms. So, the teachers have decided to hold a dance on Halloween. Hopefully, this will give you something to look forward to. Any students interested in helping organize it, please see the head of your house, or myself sometime today."  
  
And with that, he sat down. Hermione's eyebrows lifted to her hairline. She shared a look before glancing over at the Slytherin table again. Draco caught her eye and winked at her, a small smirk on his face. Hermione tried not to blush as she looked at Ginny again.  
  
Ginny had a brood smile on her face. "So-"  
  
"Not ONE word, Virginia Weasley."  
  
"Oh, fine, party pooper. Do you think you want to help? It should be fun."  
  
"Oh, I don't know. You're the one who's good at colors and decorating."  
  
"You're not so bad yourself. Any way, I got the book you wanted out of the library. I calculated all that we've studied, and the book said it should work. By theory. But I don't think we should try it until we've talked to Dumbledore."  
  
"About what?" Harry asked as he and Ron took their places at the table.  
  
"A new potion for you-know-who to take. It should help him undergo the changes easily enough."  
  
"Oh. So how's he been doing?"  
  
"Since yesterday? Pretty good."  
  
Harry nodded, curiosity satisfied, and started filling his plate. Ron grumpily ate his toast and marmalade. Ginny looked at Hermione, sending a glance off in her brother's direction. It looked like he didn't take too well with what happened yesterday. And with the way he and Harry ignored each other, it looked like they had gotten into a fight.  
  
Hermione sighed loudly, exasperated, with a look that clearly stated 'I'll never get boys'.  
  
"So, did you guys hear about the dance?"  
  
Harry looked at her, and stuttered. "D-dance?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, and Ginny giggled.  
  
"Yes, dance. If you two weren't late, you would have heard that we are having a dance on Halloween. Apparently, the Slytherin's have been having parties in their dorms." She said dryly, looking over at Draco.  
  
Harry's eyes widened, startled. "I never thought they had it in them. We should have thought of that."  
  
"Nonsense, Harry. Who could concentrate on work with all that noise?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, and went back to eating.  
  
Ginny and Hermione finished eating quickly, and darted out into the hallway. They waited in a niche behind a suit of armor. Not much later, Draco came walking out of the hall. The girls left their hiding place, and led the way to an empty classroom. Draco sighed, took off his robes and rolled up his sleeves.  
  
Hermione took his pulse, glancing at her watch. She tried hard not to notice the very faint scars on his skin. His pulse was a little sluggish for her liking. She held his hand, looking over it with a somewhat clinical eye.  
  
Every morning the three of them would find a place to check out Draco's overall condition, in order to anticipate an attack.  
  
His slender fingers were long, and almost frail looking. The pale skin looked ghostly in the dim light against her palm. She dropped his hand, and brought her wand up to his eyes. "Lumos." She whispered. The pupils dilated to pinpoints, and his eyes became a little bluer in the light. She could still see the hints of silver, though.  
  
She blushed slightly, and pulled the wand away. Draco raised a fine arched brow.  
  
"Like what you see, Granger?"  
  
She glared at him, as a smirk graced his face. Ginny appeared from behind his back.  
  
"His spine checks out okay, and so do his legs; but his looks skinnier today." Hermione frowned, and turned the tall teenager around. She lifted up the back of his shirt, eyeing the slim build.  
  
She fingered the spine, and she felt Draco shudder at the innocent touch. She smiled wolfishly.  
  
"Like what you feel, Malfoy?"  
  
He looked over his shoulder to glare at her.  
  
She turned her attention back to his skin. Once again, she ignored the ultra fine scars. She poked and prodded his bone structure, and found out Ginny was right. "Hey Gin, write this down in the book. His bones feel kind of flexible, and that's not a good sign."  
  
The red head nodded, doing so. They kept a book, that they recorded all information on Draco. She tucked his shirt back in, once again trying not to blush. "Time to go. Potions should be starting soon."  
  
They gathered their stuff, and carefully made their way down the hallway. They went unseen, luckily. Ginny went off to Divination, and Hermione and Draco went off to Double Potions with Snape.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Draco and Hermione made it into the classroom, just as the bell rang. They glared at each other, trying to keep the act up. "Miss Granger. It's so nice of you to grace us with your presence. Ten po-"  
  
Before Snape could deduct points, Hermione steered him away to a corner. Draco took his seat, watching as Hermione told Snape about what she had found. Snape frowned at what he heard, and glanced worriedly at Draco. Draco just sent him a look, and took out his work.  
  
Hermione took her place between Ron and Harry. Eyes widened when Snape didn't deduct points from Gryffindor.  
  
"Today we will be making wolfsbane. It is highly complicated, but not as dangerous as the Uthlia potion. However, one wrong move, and it's twenty points from your house, regardless which one."  
  
He divided them up, and Harry was stuck with Draco. The pale boy sneered in greeting.  
  
"Nice to see you Potty. How's Mudblood and Weasel?"  
  
Harry sent him a cross look, and went to work. "You of all people should know, Malfoy." He smirked back. "What was Ginny telling me about you and Hermione?"  
  
Draco glared at him. "Keep it down, Potter. You want me to get killed?" He hissed.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. No one can hear us."  
  
Draco took notes as Snape explained the potion. Harry noticed with raised brows, that Draco had a fair hand. He looked at his own chicken scrawl. That was so like a Malfoy.  
  
"So, Potter, did Granger tell you about the dance?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Who are you going to take?"  
  
"Not you."  
  
"I wouldn't go on a date with you, if you were the last person on the planet, Potter. Don't be so pigheaded." Draco glared at Harry.  
  
Harry sighed. "I don't think I'll go. If I'm forced to go, I'll just go stag."  
  
"What say you make a wager on the upcoming match?"  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow, interested. "Keep talking."  
  
"If I win, you take Gin to the dance."  
  
Both of Harry's eyebrows reached his hairline. "So, you ARE playing match maker."  
  
"Only helping, really. It looked like you needed no push from me the other day."  
  
Harry blushed as he thought of the near kiss he shared with Ginny. "Actually, you did push. Quite literally, too."  
  
Draco rolled his silvery eyes. "You know what I mean Potter."  
  
"Fine. And if I win, you take Hermione."  
  
"Now who's playing match maker?"  
  
"Do we have a deal?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yup. No problem here."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter. Care to tell the class what is so interesting?"  
  
"Not really. But if you insist, Potter and I were discussing the upcoming match."  
  
"Oh, really?," Snape raised a dark brow. "Care to tell me what I just said?"  
  
"You just said, that Wolfsbane takes three moons to still; and that certain idiots didn't do so, and ended up killing themselves."  
  
Snape looked pleased, but glared at Harry. "Potter, five points from Gryffindor from distracting Mr. Malfoy." When Snape turned around, Harry looked at Draco in awe. "How did you do that?"  
  
"I'm just very talented."  
  
Harry snorted, and rolled his eyes, before going back to work.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Hermione was helping Pansy with her beetle eyes, when Snape had snuck up on Harry and Draco. She was relieved to find they were getting along somewhat. For some reason, she and Pansy had yet to be rude to one another. The Slytherin was actually polite, if a bit formal.  
  
Hemrione kept glancing over at the boy's table, worried that something might happen. Pansy noticed this. "Why do you keep looking over there?"  
  
Hermione's blue eyes met Pansy's hazel ones. "I'm just uh, just worried they may start a fight, you know?"  
  
"You're a terrible liar. If this is about Draco, he told me about his, um, 'illness' last night." Pansy whispered.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened, startled. "He wasn't suppose to tell any one."  
  
"Come on, Granger. I'm his best friend. He tells me everything, and knows I won't spill. How's he doing? He told me that you've been helping him."  
  
"This morning, his bones were kind of flexible. That's a sure sign of an attack."  
  
"An attack? What do you mean?"  
  
"It's kind of like a fit. His muscles will spasm as they try to change, and he will go through a lot of pain. Last time he had a bit of bloodlust, even though he's not a full vampire yet, and Ginny had to donate some blood." For the first time, Hemrione saw fear on Pansy's face. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.  
  
"So that's what you were telling Snape?"  
  
"Yeah, he's been helping me and Ginny find potions to assist Draco."  
  
"So, Weasley's in it too. I thought so. How long has been friends with her? I'm guessing a while."  
  
"Yeah. Since last year." Hermione was dazed and confused at this new side of Pansy. At the other brunette's expression, Pansy raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Oh, come off it, Granger. Just because we act it, doesn't mean we're horrible."  
  
"It doesn't?"  
  
"No. We only act that way, because we were taught to. We've become a bit independent, since last summer. Let's just say that our parents went too far."  
  
Hermione grabbed some fire water, and poured a few drops into the cauldron. "Are you going to the dance?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm also going to help set it up. I thought we could have some Muggle themes…Draco and the others liked the idea. I think the other houses were surprised at the suggestion."  
  
Hermione laughed, and Pansy smirked. They went about working, talking about the upcoming dance. They had finished the first half of potions, and nothing bad had happened. Even Neville was doing well. They were reading up on crushed unicorn horn, when Hermione saw Harry tense up, and lean over to speak with Draco.  
  
She watched with narrowed eyes, as Draco began to tremble. No one besides her and Harry had seen him acting up. She half stood to get a better look, drawing attention from Pansy. Hazel eyes widened at the sight of Draco fighting off an attack.  
  
His well manicured nails dug into the wood of the desk, and every muscle in his body was wound up tight as a knot. Fair hair cascaded down his face as he leaned forward, hiding his face from view. Hermione didn't know if he'd be able to handle it, or how bad it was. She decided to intervene at the sight of blood on his fingers.  
  
She ran across the floor, almost slipping on Neville's spilt dragon's milk. She reached Draco's writhing figure as he started bucking. Harry jumped out of his seat, unsure of what to do. Their table was up ended, flinging stuff everywhere. Draco was on the floor now, a gash on his head. He was screaming in pain, a savage animal cry. Hermione tried to restrain him, but got clawed in the face for her trouble.  
  
Snape came running, and Pansy was just getting there. Ron stayed off to the side, but was closer than any of the other students.  
  
"Will you stop standing there, and HELP ME?!"  
  
Harry immediately joined her in restraining Draco, but was nearly thrown off. Snape and Pansy grabbed a hold of him, and finally, Ron did as well. Even with five people on top of him, Draco continued to writhe and twist in pain. Snape pulled back slightly, and stupefied him. Everyone climbed off, wiping sweat from their faces.  
  
Hermione was checking his vitals, when Ginny came running into the room. She was out of breath, but joined Hermione in assisting the blond. Ginny was checking his eyes, when he began to wake up. Everyone watched in disbelief, as Draco started to move again. Silvery eyes flickered open, and his mouth opened in a silent scream. His skin was deathly pale and clammy, and his face was contorted in pain.  
  
Hermione looked at Snape, her expression desperate. "Get Professor Dumbledore. We'll take him to Madam Pomfrey." And with that, she levitated Draco's possessed body, and practically ran out of there. Ginny, Pansy and Harry followed behind.  
  
Pomfrey looked up from her paper work, and almost screamed at the sight. Hermione hurriedly put Draco on a bed. Or rather, over it. Dumbledore and Snape appeared a minute later, as the girls and Pomfrey tried to calm Draco down. Dumbledore studied the raging figure through his half-moon spectacles.  
  
Finally, Ginny couldn't take it any more. With every sharp twist, Draco would throw out a shoulder or wrist. She grabbed a vase off the table, and broke it over his head. He immediately went limp. She helped him out of his robes, with a blushing Hermione. When he was no longer covered with his robes or school uniform, everyone gasped.  
  
Horrid purple bruise were every where. And more kept appearing.  
  
"He's bleeding internally, and a lot of his bones are out of place. We have to calm him down. Professor, Ginny and I have been working on a potion that should help him. In theory, it works." Hermione handed the parchment over, that her neat handwriting.  
  
Dumbledore looked it over, and nodded back at Hermione. "This does sound like it would work. Severus?"  
  
Snape held the paper, eyes widening. "This is amazing. Yes, it should work. But…the ingredients?"  
  
Hermione ignored him, and turned to Harry. "Harry, take Gin out to the Forbidden Forest. She knows what to look for. I have the rest of the potion downstairs. I'll go get it. And HURRY. Draco only has about a few hours."  
  
"Before what?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione felt her eyes become glassy. "Before he dies."  
  
Ron paled, his freckles standing out greatly. Ginny grabbed Harry's hand, and made for the window. He summoned his broom, and they flew out the window. Hermione ran out, and headed for the room she and Ginny had been using for a research center. The two Professors exchanged a glance, before sitting down next to Draco's bed.  
  
"Do you think it's wise to let them go off like that?"  
  
"Severus, you should know that of all people, that Harry and his friends are the only ones talented enough to help Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Snape grumbled, and slumped in his seat. He stared at Draco, worried about his prized student.  
  
A/N: yeah, yeah. I know. It's rather short. This should be the poor boy's last attack. And now we have a hint of things to come…so how about reviewing? Huh, huh, huh? The more reviews I get, the faster I type. Anything you want to happen? Draco and Hermione should be getting cuddly soon. Any ways…REVIEW!! *meekly* Please? 


	9. 'The Order' aka Draco goes good

Title: Hybrid Lies  
  
Author: GundamNymph  
  
E-mail: runttie@cybertours.com (will be changing come mid summer)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, never did.  
  
Summary: Draco has to choose between destiny's, and I don't mean good and evil. Either path can kill him. Can Hermione's intellect save the day? Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny are caught up in it, not knowing about the Malfoy's history…H/D G/H  
  
A/N:  
  
I have an art gallery (mainly anime, LOTR and fanart) where my character kitties are. There are quite a few Harry Potter kitties already there. The address is:  
  
http://photos.yahoo.com/gundamnymph  
  
Any requests for a kitty or otherwise? Leave it in a review, or e-mail me.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Harry entered the infirmary to see Madame Pomfrey asleep at her desk. He smirked in amusement. Trust Malfoy to stir things up, causing them to gain no sleep what so ever.  
  
He made his way over to the sickly boy's bed, to find a very interesting scene. Hermione sat in a chair next to the bed, head propped up in her arms on the bed, sleeping. Malf-DRACO, sat up against his pillows, marking something on paper.  
  
"Hey Malfoy."  
  
Silver blue eyes raised to meet his own green. Draco managed to smirk wanly.  
  
"Hey Potter. Come to check up on Granger? She's been asleep since early morning." His raw throat made his voice crack.  
  
"Nah. She can handle herself fine. How long have you been awake?"  
  
"I think since about…eight-thirty, nine. Worried about me, are you?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. He gave a snort. "Excuse me for having a conscience. How do you feel? You look like shit."  
  
"Thank you for the compliment. You look like you fell in it."  
  
Draco, although no longer running a high fever, was still very pale. Bandages crossed his chest, and arms. According to Hermione, one of his ribs had snapped, and breached a lung. They had healed him as fast as possible, then bound his ribs. He still coughed up blood from time to time. Bruises seemed to be every where on that porcelain skin of his, along with many cuts. He wore no shirt, allowing access to his wounds.  
  
Harry looked down at himself. He wore his Quidditch robes from practice. He was covered in sweat and mud, and was still damp from the rain outside. He looked up and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I do, don't I?"  
  
"Hell yeah. It's a good thing Pomfrey's asleep, or she'd kick your white ass out of here."  
  
"I never knew you noticed my ass, Malfoy."  
  
"You also apparently never knew I swung that way."  
  
"And here I was, believing Ginny was right about you and Hermione. So how long?"  
  
With a straight expression. "Ever since I first laid eyes on you."  
  
Startled green eyes met Draco's. The eyes widened behind the glass frames. They abruptly narrowed as Draco couldn't keep in his laughter. "Oh, the look on your face, Potter!"  
  
He almost immediately stopped laughing, and clutched his side. "Bloody hell." He gasped.  
  
Harry jumped over to help, dropping his broom on a chair. "You need help?"  
  
"You…Potter…of all people…should know that…I need help." Draco muttered between gritted teeth.  
  
Harry sighed, exasperated. "How you always managed to make wise cracks, I'll never know."  
  
"It's like I told you, I'm just talented." Draco had got his breathing back under control. It was then Harry noticed the pad of paper in his lap. The long slender fingers still clutched a pen, hovering over the aged white paper.  
  
"Wow." It was a drawing of Hermione asleep. Draco had captured her perfectly: the long fluttering lashes, perky nose, long wavy dark hair, the arched brows…He could see it wasn't finished, but he was already in awe. And here I thought he was making plans for our demise, Harry thought.  
  
"Okay, now I'll admit that's talent."  
  
"Yeah. I know." Draco said smugly. Then he frowned. "Just don't tell anyone. If father found out, it'd be a week in the dungeons for me. He wants me to be able to survive; not become a wimpy artist."  
  
"Dungeons?!"  
  
"Yeah. The Malfoy's do have them, as I'm sure you guessed. Some are like the ones in the Medieval era, others are completely up to date. Furnished and everything, but still unsightly. From what I hear, you've had similar experiences with those Muggles."  
  
Harry gave a grim smile. "I guess we do have some things in common, eh Malfoy?"  
  
"Yeah, just don't go telling any body. So, how was Quidditch practice? Getting ready for us to kick your asses?"  
  
"You wish. How is Slytherin going to do without their captain?"  
  
"What makes you think I won't be there, Potter?"  
  
Harry's eyes widened. "But…after last night…Malfoy, it's only days away, and you have broken ribs."  
  
"Fractured."  
  
"No. Hermione told me you have BROKEN ribs, along with displaced bones and joints and-"  
  
"Potter, I'm not entirely human, if you'd take a moment for your slow brain to remember. Vampire's have speedy healing abilities, and so do selkies. I should be out of here in no time. The bet's still on, and there's no way for you to weasel out of it now. Speaking of Weasels, how was the broom ride last night?"  
  
"Broom ride?"  
  
"Yes. Broom ride. With Ginny? You know, the little red head who still fancies you? Your best friend's little sis-"  
  
"Okay, I GET it, Malfoy. How did you know about that?"  
  
"Snape told me all about last night. Was it very romantic?"  
  
"Malfoy, we went out there to get a plant to save your ass, NOT to snog."  
  
"Pity. The poor girl must be so disappointed."  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Ginny came trotting into the room, beaming.  
  
"About your poor excuse for a date last night. I TOLD you Potter's no good for you."  
  
"Draco, baby, we all love you; but you'd be doing us a favor if you shut up."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow, but went back to his drawing. Harry looked at Ginny in awe.  
  
"So, how are they doing?" Ginny asked, taking a seat on the bed.  
  
"Malfoy seems to be back to his old self, except for a few perks. And Hermione has been snoozing."  
  
"What kind of perks?"  
  
"We managed to have a civilized conversation before you walked in."  
  
"Told you so."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, keeping silent. So he had been a little wrong about Draco. Ginny leaned close and whispered into his ear, sending shivers up his spine. "Good artist, isn't he?"  
  
Harry looked at the drawing, "Yeah."  
  
"He also can play the piano, flute, violin, and harp."  
  
Harry raised both his eyebrows to show interest, but he had a far away look.  
  
"You look tired, Harry. Why don't you catch some sleep before Herbology? I'll stay and keep Draco out of trouble."  
  
Harry looked at his Chaser and smiled. "You do that. Good luck. You'll need lots of it."  
  
"Oh, don't worry. I know how to handle him. And no offense, Harry, but make sure you take a shower before class."  
  
He winked at her. "No problem," He picked up his broom. "What about you?"  
  
"You forget, that Mi and I have a Get Out of Class Free card from Dumbledore. Besides, Herm and I are so smart, we don't need classes. We just need to worry about Draco." She winked back at him, before he turned and left.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"So, how do you feel?"  
  
"I've been getting that question all morning, Ginia (gin-ya). Ask me another."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, but complied. "How long have you been working on that drawing?"  
  
"About an hour."  
  
Ginny nodded, wondering if she should wake Hermione now, or wait until Draco finished.  
  
"She was up all night, you know."  
  
Silver blue eyes raised to meet hers. Perfectly arched brows drew together.  
  
"Hermione. She didn't let herself sleep until they knew you were out of the woods."  
  
Draco stopped drawing, and looked at the sleeping brunette. His face was expressionless, but Ginny could read the emotions swirling in his eyes.  
  
"I didn't sleep until I'd knew you'd be fine. Which was a little sooner than Hermione. Pansy kept coming up, trying to help or see you. So did some of the other Slytherins. Pansy made them promise not to tell anyone."  
  
"Won't work."  
  
Ginny frowned. "Why not? I've learned even the Slytherins can keep promises."  
  
Draco sighed. "It's not that. Voldemort has followers outside Slytherin."  
  
Ginny's eyes widened in horror, as this sunk in. Determined eyes met hers.  
  
"I think it's time I made a decision." The eyes flickered over to Hermione. "And I think I've already made it."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Ginny ran through the halls until she found the stone gargoyle. "Peppermint Chips", the stone moved to reveal a stair case that wound up into a tower. She took the steps two and sometimes three at a time. When she reached the solid wood door, she started banging on it with all her might.  
  
Less then a second later, a bewildered Dumbledore opened the door, and Ginny side stepped him running into the room. Professor Snape stood from the chair he was sitting in.  
  
"What is it, Weasley? Is something wrong with Draco?"  
  
She managed to catch her breath. "I'll say. And if he isn't, he will be."  
  
"Miss Weasley? What's going on, if I might ask?"  
  
Ginny met Dumbledore's eyes squarely. "Draco's made a decision."  
  
The two professors looked at each other, before returning their gazes to Ginny.  
  
"And?"  
  
"I think he's going to join The Order. He'll need protection."  
  
The professors nodded, as they moved out of the room, Ginny following behind. "I think it's time we called a meeting."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
When a few assembled members of The Order arrived, Hermione was just waking up. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as they circled the bed. She gave a jump as her eyes finally focused. Her gaze settled on Draco, and she calmed down at seeing him doing well.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore? What's going on?" She asked, dazed.  
  
"I do believe that Mr. Malfoy can tell us that."  
  
Hermione looked at Draco, who refused to look at her. The people sat down in conjured chairs, and Hermione could see Harry and Ginny amongst the ruby robes. It was a meeting of The Order. The people who created The Order in the fight against Voldmort. She could see Fudge present for the meeting in a pin striped suit.  
  
"I have done a lot of thinking since the beginning of last summer. And so have my house mates. I can't speak for them as of yet, but I DO know they aren't interested in joining Voldemort. I can't assure they would join you, but I can assure they won't join Snake Boy. Their parents, and mine, have enforced too much on us this past summer." Hermione watched Draco as if in a dream, as he looked at Dumbledore. It was exactly like the day dream that often floated through her mind. Or how it started any ways.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Please continue."  
  
Draco took a deep breath. "I myself refuse to work for some greasy power hungry snake, that can't guarantee he won't kill me for frivolous reasons. And I absolutely refuse, under no circumstance, to have my beautiful skin branded with the Death Mark."  
  
"And, exactly WHAT, are you trying to say, Malfoy?" Fudge asked, not believing a word the teen said. Draco knew this, and glared at the man until he looked away.  
  
"What I am saying, is this: For my protection, I can give you unlimited knowledge without even having to spy for you, once. Voldemort *many flinches* for some insane reason, has always favored the Malfoy's above any of his followers. *dark muttering is heard* I have always had this habit of spying on him, his followers and my father, since I was little."  
  
"That's nice Malfoy. But how can we trust YOU?" Draco once again glared at one of the assembled until they looked away. That boy has some power, Hermione thought. Not too shabby looking either. WHERE did THAT come from?  
  
"For starters, you can ask Virginia Weasley. We've been friends for the past two years. She can vouch for me. You can also ask Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger. And if he's not feeling like a twit, Ronald Weasley. If you still can't trust me, let's just say if Voldemort *numerous flinches* found out about my illness, my mother and I would be long dead."  
  
The gathered people looked at the others who were mentioned. "Is this true? Can you vouch for him?"  
  
Snape sneered at Fudge. "He is my best student, and has become like a son to me. He has also, in the past, let 'slip' information to me about You- Know-Who. I will vouch for him."  
  
Ginny looked at the gathered defiantly. "He has known me for just over two years, and I have got to know him very well. Certain situations have come about in the past, that I will NOT mention, where he has proved to be trust worthy to me. I will vouch for him."  
  
Harry Potter squirmed under the many stares. "I have only got to really know him lately. He's still a bit of a git, and unpredictable at times, but I vouch for him. He's certainly changed MY opinion."  
  
Hermione blushed at all the faces turned her way. She raised her chin, trying to not look intimidated. She met Draco's questioning stare, before addressing The Order. "What he's says about his secret is true. I know of it first hand, and so does Ginny and a few others. If certain information were to get out, it would put himself and his mother in danger. If The Order agrees, I still think we should put Mrs. Malfoy into a safe haven. He has proven to me, that he is not the same jerk we've all known and hated these past few years, if he ever was one. I vouch for him."  
  
Dumbledore rose, and addressed all of them. "We have heard four people willing to vouch for Draco Malfoy. You may add my vouch in as well. Now, we will vote. Send up blue sparks for yes, and green for no."  
  
The Order looked at each other, before finally settling down, and voting. There were only a few green sparks. Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she had held in, and met Draco's gaze. They both smiled, before turning back to the meeting.  
  
"Are you willing to join The Order?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Hermione watched, still amazed after all the initiations, as Fawkes flew in holding a huge book. The Phoenix dropped the large dusty book in Draco's lap, and magically, it opened up to a page. The page was filled almost half way already with names, and the person's occupation. Draco met Dumbledore's eyes.  
  
"Just sign the book."  
  
Draco met Hermione's eyes, before picking up his pen. He leaned over, and signed in his fancy, looping handwriting. A second later, the book filled in the occupation.  
  
Draco Triton Malfoy…Source Member.  
  
"Now Draco, about that information…I do believe it will aid us greatly."  
  
"Well, for starters, there is something you should know about your students…"  
  
  
  
A/N: Yeah, I KNOW. Took me long enough. I DID managed to graduate, which is one excuse for my lateness. Another excuse, is the REALLY nasty side effect after pulling something like that off last minute: excessive tiredness. I'm still working on Moon Rune, though it may not seem so. Also, I've been having MAJOR problems with uploading on ff.net.  
  
So, we got some glances between Hermione and Draco. Draco is becoming a 'good' guy full time. Next chapter should host Quidditch. Bet you can't guess what happens next. Who will be the winner of the bet? *giggles*  
  
Thank you for ALL the e-mails. Your input is most helpful for me, so don't be afraid to speak your mind. I, too, hate it when couples get together too fast in a chapters fic. One shots are fine, though. Any challenges? Or requests? I'm working on a few other HP fics, most are one shots, but LONG. I waiting until this one is done, before I release another chapter fic.  
  
The move is on to Las Vegas, with much stress. Dad left the other day in the truck, towing his car. He kind of left my mum, me and the dog (toy poodle) to fend for ourselves. He's been dreaming of this for a LONG while, and left as soon as possible to look for a job and a place for us to live. *sigh* This is, as you guessed, something of a warning to you guys. I'll be busy helping mum out, possibly getting a job, you know, becoming more responsible and independent? So this means updates are going to be even less often…maybe. I don't know yet. I plan on going to UNLV, well hopefully. Anyone know anyone out there? I think SOMEONE said something about a friend. *shrugs* Oh, well. Peace out, see you later.~GN 


	10. Game, Set, Disaster

Title: Hybrid Lies Author: GundamNymph E-mail: gundamnymph@hotmail.com Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, never did. Summary: Draco has to choose between destiny's, and I don't mean good and evil. Either path can kill him. Can Hermione's intellect save the day? Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny are caught up in it, not knowing about the Malfoy's history.H/D G/H  
  
A/N: I have an art gallery (mainly anime, LOTR and fanart) where my character kitties are. There are quite a few Harry Potter kitties already there. The address is: http://photos.yahoo.com/gundamnymph Any requests for a kitty or otherwise? Leave it in a review, or e-mail me. Also, as most of you know, it takes me a LONG while to update fics dues to my busy schedule. I recommend (and hope) joining my ML, where updates are listed, partial chapters are sent through, my kitties are hosted.blahblahblah. On that note, I am willing to make any straight pairing (unless I see otherwise).  
  
~~~~~~  
  
When Draco entered the Hall the next morning, chatter ceased. Apparently, news of Draco's fit had gone around rather quickly. Harry rolled his eyes and Ginny caught him doing it. She giggled. "What in bloody 'ell are you giggling about?" Ginny glared at her brother. "Looks like SOMEONE is in a bad mood." "Of course. MALFOY is walking about this morning, looking like the prat he I-" Ginny turned her attention away from him, while he was in mid- sentence. He glared, before going back to his food. Harry felt his heart go out to him, as he witnessed the forlorn expression on his face. He nudged Ron's shoulder, and spoke in low tones. "Don't worry about her, mate. She's a little sore to the way you've been acting about Draco." Ron stabbed at his eggs, then heaved a sigh. "I KNOW. It's.it's just like everything has." "Changed?" *snort* "Yeah. Malfoy's are always good at that." "They are. Look, Ron, this is silly. Your my best friend, and all I ask is to give him a chance." A look crossed the redheads face. Harry took another chance. "You don't have to be nice or welcoming, just civil. He's already lightning up on the insults. Courtesy of Ginny." Ron looked at Ginny sadly. "Yeah. I GUESS, I could." Harry sighed as if a great weight had been taken off of him. Just then, Hermione arrived. "So, what's for breakfast?" Harry turned to her. "Pride." Hermione's eyes looked over at Ron, then back at Harry. A twenty watt smile made it's way to her face, before she leaned over to peck Ron on the cheek. "Mione!" He blushed as hoots and catcalls were heard. He turned back to his friend, happy to have that behind them. "So, about Slytherin."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
".about Gryffindor. They've been training hard, trying new techniques. We have to watch out not only for the Beaters, but the Keeper, and Chasers. I'll take care of Potter." "Draco? Are you sure you're okay?" His piercing eyes met Pansy's golden ones. "Never better. I can handle Potter just fine, even if I WERE ill." "We've covered our own techniques all week. We should NOT fail today. Watch out for Weasley. He's not the number one champion of chess here for nothing." "Why, Draco, you sound like you're complementing him." He glanced sharply at his Chaser, and put on his best sneer. "Why would I complement HIM?!" Icy green eyes stared into his own. "I don't know, you tell me. You've gotten awfully close to Potty and his posse. One would think, that you were becoming friends with him." Pansy bit her lip. This was it. The showdown between Slytherin and Draco. Draco put on a smile that could freeze a cheetah at top speed in the desert. "Why, Zambini, I didn't know that it was any of your business." "I think it is. People are beginning to wonder where your loyalty lies, Malfoy." Draco put his broom down on the bench, then walked right up to the brunette. He was nose to nose with him. "Again, I say it isn't any of your business, or anybody else's. You have a problem with it, tell me." Pansy watched as the stare down continued. Her hands were clutched tightly into fists, nails digging sharply into her skin. On the outside, she had a cool mask on, not showing her worry. Blaise Zambini smiled. "I have a problem. But I suppose there's nothing I can do about it, right Malfoy?" Pansy wanted to wipe that knowing smirk off of his face. "That's exactly what I want to hear from those lips of yours, Zambini. You flap them so much during practice, I really wonder how we will do today. I also wonder.exactly HOW much you flap them." Zambini flashed a bright smile, but didn't answer. Draco turned back to his team. "All right, let's go kick some Gryffindor hide!"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Madam Hooch stood in between the teams, whistle in hand. She released the Snitch, and then the Bludgers. She eyed the captains. "Shake hands, and no trying to foul the other." Ron glared at a cheeky Draco, "Good luck, Weasel. You're going to need it." Ron shook hands with him. "You forget, Malfoy, WE'RE the ones who have beat your arse every year." Draco simply smiled. "That was BEFORE I became team captain, Weasley." Hooch cut in. "I want a CLEAN game, boys. There should be NO foul play." "But what's Quidditch with out fouls?" "And no cheek from you, Malfoy." She then threw the Quaffle up in the air as she blew on her whistle, starting the game. "GINNY TAKES THE QUAFFLE, HEADING FOR THE SLYTHERIN GOAL POSTS! MY, ISN'T SHE LOOKING RAVISHING TODAY." "ON WITH THE GAME, FINNIGAN." "YES PROFESSOR. GOYLE BLOCKS GINNY OFF, AND SHE TOSSES TO MILLINGTON! OH! ZAMBINIGOT THERE FIRST AND IS NOW HEADING FOR THE GRYFFINDOR GOAL POSTS!" Hermione tuned out Seamus, as she focused on both Draco and Harry. Harry was like a brother to her, and she was actually worried that no threat had bothered him so far. Draco was.well, she didn't know. Harry was high above , searching for the Snitch. He flew laps, and loop to loops to keep his edge. As Violet Bell flew by at top speed, he noticed Goyle hitting a Bludger her way. He swooped down to intercept, swinging on his broom to hit the Bludger away with his sturdy broom. "AND A MARVOLUS PLAY BY POTTER!" Hermione stood, cheering him on. Then she turned to look at Draco. He was weaving in and out of the playing field, looking for the Snitch, and yelling at his teammates. It was ten minutes into the game when the sky darkened ominously. Hermione stared at the sky in curious confusion. It wasn't suppose to rain or snow today, regardless of how nippy it was. She gasped in horror as she saw something like lightning flicker across the clouds. But it wasn't white-blue. It was purple-black. Dark Magic.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Every hair on Draco Malfoy's body was on edge. It WAS kind of nippy out, but the small puffs of steam from his lips were barley visible. Even to him. He shrugged the odd feeling off, and noticed Pansy block the Quaffle. He smiled at her, until he noticed Alex Flint staring up at the sky. He swooped down on him like a hawk to it's prey. "Flint!" Startled, the boy looked at him with wide eyes. "Bell has got the Quaffle! Arrow up with Zambini and McNair and get it!" The pale boy nodded before zooming off to do his task. Draco looked up at the sky, finding out why Flint had been so fascinated. He focused in on the game, now with a steely glint in his eye. Something was going down, and he didn't have a clue about it. Nothing had come for him from his father. That was NOT a good sign.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"AND GINNY SCORES FOR GRYFFINDOR!!" She felt a rush of excitement, as she chased after Zambini to get back the ball. She took off up high in the sky, parallel to the auburn haired boy. She rose past Harry, gaining a great amount of speed. She was about to dive down to intercept Zambini, when she slammed into something. The shock forced her broom from her fingers, and it flew off leaving her behind. Something twisted around her neck, holding her in midair, and slowly twisted the life out of her. "AND SOMETHING HAS HAPPENED TO GINNY! SHE HANGS IN MIDAIR, HUNDREDS OF FEET FROM THE GROUND-" "SOMEONE GET DUMBLEDORE!" Ginny pulled at the misty wisps that held her throat. It whispered to her. She stopped struggling a moment, listening in horror. Her episode with Tom Riddle left her with the ability to understand evil. The cloud was pure evil, bent on killing. And she was the bait.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"GINNY!?" Ron stared in horror at the clouds. They were nearly black by now, and it was not hard to see her small slender figure thrashing uselessly. Her cloak fell from her shoulders, and it took a full three minutes to reach the ground. "ALL PLAYERS OFF OF THE FIELD!! NOW!!! THERE IS NOTHING TO BE DONE UNTIL DUMBLEDORE GETS HERE!!!" Harry stared in horror at Ginny, and as he looked around the field, his eyes met Draco's. They both nodded, before taking off. The cloud carried Ginny over the Forbidden Forest. Ron didn't even need to think as he raced after them at full speed. "WEASLEY!! POTTER!! MALFOY!! GET BACK HERE NOW!!" McGonagall bellowed. Pansy watched, debating what to do. Finally, she decided Draco needed her help, and raced after them. "PARKINSON!! GET BACK HERE NOW !!!!!! GRANGER!! FIFTY POINTS FROM BOTH GRYFFINDOR AND SLYTHERIN!! EACH!!" As she reached the forest, she notice Hermione trying her best to stay aboard Ginny's abandoned broom. She hurried up alongside the brunette, and helped her on the back on her own broom, and together they sped off after the boys.  
  
A/N: I decided to post what I had so far, since certain peeps kept kindly leaving reviews for me to do so. I will continue to work on the next chapter tonight. Anybody who is also reading Rune Moon, might want to check some of the later posts of my ML (it's listed under my profile as a homepage). I gave up on CH 15, posted what I had, and am now starting over. ^_^' I HATE writers block.maybe some Leggy shopping, and LOTR watching is in order. 


End file.
